Without You:
by JonasLoveStory1
Summary: Miley has a hard life to cope with, but when a boy comes into the picture, will her life get better? Wait and see :
1. Chapter 1

She walks into the River Valley high school, hundreds of eyes directed right on her as she walks down the halls to the office. Her knotted apricot hair put up into a quick bun, her torn jeans and dirty shirt fit loosely on her fragile body. Walking into the office looking to the ground shyly, once entering the office Mrs. Bullock – a short middle aged woman with shoulder length blonde silky hair – quickly stood on her feet greeting her with a sincere smile on her face

MB (Mrs. Bullock) – smiles with a welcoming smile while walking around her desk up to the petite girl right in front of her "hello, you must be the new girl Miss Cyrus" smiles and puts out her small tanned hand for her to shake

M (miley) - looking up from the floor to the short secretary in front of her, to her hand, and back to the floor again not say a word

MB - putting her hand down looking to the small petite girl in front of her covered in dirt and worn out torn clothes "so, I'm aware you are a new student here at River Valley, would you like a tour of the school? It's pretty easy to get lost in" chuckles and looks at her for a response

M – Keeps her head down, shakes her head now still not saying or doing anything

MB – Looks at her and nods "Okay, do you know your class schedule?" tilts her head to the side waiting for her to say something

M – Shakes her head no, keeping her head down the entire time

MB – "mhm" walks over to her desk and prints out her class schedule "the first period bell will ring in about 5 minutes, your first period is science room 102" hands her the schedule and smiles "again, welcome to this school, the people here will make you feel like home"

M – Nods, takes the paper turns around and walks out of the office, a tear rolls down her eye as she thinks about home

First period, science

M – Walks into the classroom with her head down

MH (Mr. Hughes) looks up and sees miley stands up and goes to her "hello you must be Miss Cyrus" smiles and turns to the class "class this is Miss Cyrus, she is new here so I expect you all to make her feel welcome" smiles down at her "alright you may go take a seat out back"

M- Nods and goes to sit down

S (selena) – puts her foot out and trips miley while she walks by "hey! Watch where you're walking grub!" laughs with the rest of the class

MH - "selena! That's unacceptable!" walks up to miley "miss Cyrus are you okay?" leans down and grabs her arm to help her up

M – Sighs, jerks her arm away and stands up, walks to the back of the class and sits down, quickly wipes away a tear before anyone sees

At the end of the class

M – Gets up and walks out of the classroom, heads to her second period class, math. Steps into the classroom and looks around for an empty seat and goes to sit down

MJ (Mr. Jonas) walks into the classroom and goes to his desk looking at some papers "hello class"

Class- everyone sighs dreamily "hey Mr. Jonas" every one of them with a cheeky smile plastered on their faces, besides of course miley

MJ- looks up to see everyone smiling at him, but one certain girl caught his attention. She wasn't looking up at him with those dreamy eyes in fact she wasn't looking up at all. He smiled and went up to her desk placing a hand on it "hello you must be the new student, Miss Cyrus" he smiles that smile that makes everyone melt.

M – Doesn't respond, just sits there fiddling with her fingers

MJ – frowns "alright, very well then" turns around and walks back to his desk "aright class we'll be learning about square roots"

At the end of class

MJ - goes around the class collecting everyone's papers, gets to miley's desk and sees she hasn't done one question on the paper, looks at her "miss Cyrus, you haven't done one question this whole period, what's the meaning of this?"

M – Stands up, grabs her bag walking out of the classroom not answering the teacher

At the end of school

M – Walking out of the school at the end of the day, walking down the streets heading to the alleyway she sleeps in every night. Turns around and makes sure no one sees, walks into the alleyway and opens a door in the ground and crawls in. Lies down on a thrown away mattress and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley woke up in the same place she has for the past 6 months. A handmade underground dugout that consists of an old raggedy mattress that has numerous holes in it, an old torn apart blanket, and maybe a few pairs of clothes that she found in the free store down the road. Waking up in that tiny place isn't that bad to her anymore, it's a place to stay; otherwise she wouldn't have a mattress or a blanket to sleep with at night. She sat up on the mattress and looked around for the occasional cat that would come visit in the morning, looking around the little area she had, she found him, curled up in the corner. He was an old tabby cat, his fur fading little every month, little mats in his fur that she would try to comb out without any luck. She reached in her bag and took out a biscuit that she had saved from lunch the previous day. Miley called him over with little kissy noises and some finger snapping.

M- "come here whiskers, I've got something for you" she smiled as the cat came over to her and ate a little piece of the biscuit she had given him. "good kitty" she said petting him after he finished his meal. She looked at her watch 7:45, school started at 8, she had to get ready and head out before she was late.

When she got to school

M- Walks into the school, the hundreds of eyes looking at her just like they did the day before, something she's guessing she'll have to get used to. Walking to her usual class she hears a little voice calling her name

D (Demi) – "miley! Hey! Wait up!"

M – Turns around and searches for the anonymous girl that was calling her name, not finding her, she turned back around and started to walk to her first period class

D – runs up to her, and gets in front of her, making miley stop right in her tracks "hey! I was calling you, I'm Demi, and you're the new girl umm… miley right?"

M – just looks at her, she was about her height, about the same weight… which isn't much, and had dark brown bust line length hair. She was beautiful, which makes her worry if she's gonna do something to her.

D – "hey, don't worry, I'm not gonna make fun on you. I actually want to be friends" she smiled at her

M – she looked at her like she was crazy and walked by her, not believing a word she was saying.

D – "miley. I know it feels like I'm just messing with you, but I'm not. I want to be friends with you, make you feel a little more welcome around here" she looked at her with complete sincere eyes.

M – looks up at her and nods

D – smiles "yay! I'll see you at lunch okay?" she smiles and walks away to her first class, as miley does the same

In second period – math

M – heads into the classroom and sits in her usual spot, looking down at her hands like she always has done when she doesn't feel welcome

MJ – walks into the classroom, sits down at his desk reading a note another teacher had given to him. Laughs at it and sets it down on his desk looking up at the class "good morning class" he smiles

Class – dreamily "good morning Mr. Jonas" every one of them still melting in their seats like they've never seen him before. Miley finds this disgusting, how they could be all googly eyed over a teacher, gross.

M – still looking down at her hands never looking up she shifts in her seat uncomfortably, as though someone's eyes are on her, she wants to look up but she holds back and continues looking at her hands

MJ – looking at miley suspiciously, wonders why she's so different than any of his other students. Decides to walk up to her "hello miss Cyrus, I hope you decide to do your work today" he looks at her.

Class – laughs at miley because she got confronted by the teacher

M – hears some people saying 'what a dork' and 'what an idiot'. Feels her cheeks get red and tears welling up in her eyes, automatically she puts her head down on the desk and lets a few tears fall.

MJ – looks at her with sad eyes, sighs and turns around walking back up to his desk and begins teaching, handing out worksheets for the class to do.

M – just looks at the paperwork, doesn't lift a finger the whole class

At the end of class

MJ – walks around picking up everyone's paper, his daily routine, looks at miley and sees she didn't do her work again "miss Cyrus-"

M – sighs, stands up and leaves the classroom before he could say anymore to her

Lunch

M – gets her lunch, heads into the cafeteria and looks for a spot to sit, sighs and is about to leave

D – "miley! Over here!" she waves

M – looks up at her and heads over to her table and sits down, looking down at her tray

D – "hey miley" she smiles "glad you came" she said looking at her

M – nods and looks up at her

D – suspicious "Are you okay miley? You never talk, you always look like you're depressed, there's something wrong" she said looking at her with sad eyes

M – looks at her and shakes her head no

D – "don't lie to me miley, I know something's wrong, is everything okay at home?"

M – sighs, and looks away from her "I don't have a home" she said as a tear escaped her eye and trailed a wet line down her cheek landing on her hand

D – "what do you mean you don't have a home miley?" she asked with suspicion in her voice

M – "I mean I don't have a home" she said again, except this time more saddened.

D – she looked at her in shock "so you… don't have parents or anything?"

M – looks at demi frustrated "no demi! I don't have a home, I don't have parents. I have nothing, just the occasional cat that comes and visits me in the morning in the underground dugout I made 6 months ago in an alleyway!" she looks down as tears pour down her cheeks remembering her parents.

D- "What happened to your parents?" she asked, feeling like she was about to cry for miley

M – she started crying more "I killed them" she said looking up at demi with red puffy eyes, and tear stained cheeks

D- …


	3. Chapter 3

D – Looks at her with fear in her eyes "what do you mean you killed them?"

M – Looks at demi with pain filled eyes "me and my sister where playing a game in the back seat one day, we were playing mercy in fact, we were being loud and distracting my mom from driving, she turned around to tell us to stop and lost control of the car, we rear-ended a car, rolled and crashed into a tree, my mom and dad died instantly, me and my sister were life flighted to the hospital" pauses, trying to gather herself "she died on the way there" Cries really hard "I killed them demi, it's my fault, all my fault!" (a/n I know, I stole that from the last song)

D – hugs miley "oh miley, it's not your fault, it could of happened to anyone, don't blame yourself for that" she said while rocking her back and forth

M – crying into demi's shoulder "you just don't get it! If I wasn't being loud she wouldn't of turned around and she wouldn't of lost control of the car! I killed them!" gets up and runs out of the cafeteria and out of the school walking to the alleyway where she would climb into her dugout and cry herself to sleep

The next morning

M – wakes up with tear stained cheeks and swollen eyes, gets up feeding whiskers like she always does every morning, petting him , she climbs out of her dugout and walks to school

(sorry for skipping, but there's nothing interesting that happens in first period)

Second period

M – walks into the classroom and sits down

MJ – comes in and does his daily routine that consists of greeting the class, them replying dreamily, then handing out worksheets

M – again miley just looks at the paper not doing or saying anything until the class is done

MJ – looks up at miley and sees she still hasn't done anything all class, decides to speak up "miss Cyrus, would you mind staying after class for a couple minutes?"

M – doesn't move a muscle, just sits at her desk staring at her hands

The bell rings

M – tries to leave the classroom as fast as possible, but fails

MJ – grabs her arm "miss Cyrus, please, take a seat" he looks at her waiting for her to take a seat

M – just stands there, looking at the ground

MJ – looks at her "or stand, that's alright." Looks at her suspiciously "miss Cyrus, for the past couple days you never do your work, you just sit in class fiddling with your fingers, you walk out while I'm talking to you, this behavior has gone too far, it has to stop" he looks at her sternly

M – doesn't respond, just nods, turns around walking towards the door

MJ – raises his voice "miss Cyrus! Do I need to call your parents?"

M – Starts to get sad "go ahead, you won't reach them" she said sadly, then walks out and heads to her next period class.

MJ – wonders what she means by that, shakes his head, lets it go and starts grading papers

Later on that day

D – runs up to miley "miley! Wait up!"

M – turns around "what?" looks at her with sad eyes

D- "I talked to my mom yesterday, how would you like to live with us for a few months until you find someone to stay with?" she smiled at miley hoping she would say yes

M – "thank you so much for the offer, but I can't. I don't want to bring any of this into your family, I'll probably kill them like I killed my parents, I can't let that happen, I'm sorry" looks down and walks away

D – yells after miley "but miley! You need somewhere to stay! You can't stay there your whole life, you'll die!"

M – ignores her and keeps on walking

V (Vanessa) – over heard the conversation, walks up to miley "so, you killed your parents ey? What? Did they just get so sick of you they drove into that tree on purpose just to get away from you?" smiles at her, seeing the tears well up in miley's eyes makes the attempt to crust her work perfectly

M – anger boiling in her body while tears roll down her cheeks

SV– "I can't say I blame them, I would do the same thing if I was them" laughs in her face "face it, no one wants you"

M – tries to hold back, but cant "you don't know s**t!" she spat as she swung at vanessa punching her right in the face

V – taken back by the punch and falls on the floor holding her cheek

M – gets on top of vanessa and punches her repeatedly in the face until her knuckles were bleeding "you… don't… Know… s**t!" she said in-between punches

MJ – sees what's going on, runs over and rips miley off Vanessa and holds her back from hitting vanessa anymore "miss Cyrus! This is completely uncalled for! What's going on with you?" he asks while holding a squirming miley tightly in his arms preventing her from attacking vanessa

V – stands up holding her nose with her hand "I'll tell you what's going on! This b***h here attacked me for no reason!" she said snarling at miley

M – starts freaking out trying to get out of Joe's arms "you damn liar! You don't know s**t about me! Talk about them again and I swear to god this won't be the last time!"

MJ- Holds miley back and drags her away to the office

M- Struggling to get away "let go of me!" she said kicking and slapping

MJ – getting kicked and slapped by miley numerous times he finally gets her to the office and lets her go

MB- Looks up at Joe and Miley "what's the problem Mr. Jonas?"

MJ- Looks from miley to Ms. Bullock "I just caught Miss Cyrus here in a nasty fight" he said grabbing miley's arm

M- Jerks her arm away from Joe and stands with her arms crossed

MB – Looks at miley "aright, I'll take care of her, thank you Mr. Jonas"

MJ- Nods and walks out

MB- Looks at miley sternly "suspension for 5 days, then detention for 2 weeks with Mr. Jonas. Now move along, I'll be calling your parents to let them know" she said sitting down at her desk picking up her phone

M- "good luck with that" she said turning around and leaving the school


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

D- walks into Mr. Jonas' classroom "where's miley? I didn't see her for the rest of the day yesterday and she wasn't in school today" she asked

MJ- Looks up from his papers to demi "she got suspended, she was caught in a fight with vanessa" he responded looking back at his papers

D- looks shocked "uh… okay. Well… thank you" she said walking out of his class

With Miley

M- in the dugout sitting up against a wall staring into oblivious, tears still pouring out her eyes while thinking. Gets up grabs an empty pop bottle and smashes it against the wall making it shatter. Grabs a piece of glass and pushes it up against her wrist and slowly starts to glide it against her skin making the warm sticky substance run down her arm and drip on the ground below her. Crying out in pain she does that 3 more times making 4 deep cuts in her wrist letting the blood gush out. She lets go of the bloody glass having it land and shatter right below her, she starts to get lightheaded because she could never really handle the sight of blood. She lies down on her bed and slowly falls asleep.

5 days went by she miley's been cutting herself every day since vanessa mentioned her parents

At school

D- walks around school waiting for miley to come in but before she knew it, the bell rang and miley didn't show.

2nd period

MJ- walks into the classroom and sat down looking up but not finding the small petite girl in the back of the class looking down fiddling with her fingers. Today she was supposed to be coming back and serving detention, but she never showed. Thinking she must of lost track of time and thought she had do come back tomorrow. Lets it slide and begins teaching the class

1 more day went by, then 2, then 3 and no miley, by this time Demi and Joe were starting to get really concerned

D- Thinking- where is she? She was supposed to come back 3 days ago! Pacing back and forth in the hallways waiting for her to show Mr. Jonas walks up to her

MJ- "did you hear from her at all? She hasn't showed up to my class in 3 days, I don't normally get concerned for my students, but she's different. She's odd, all the other girls look at me like I'm god, but she doesn't, in fact she doesn't even look at me. She definitely different." He said while standing next to demi

D- I know, I only met her about a month ago, and I feel really close to her, something isn't right. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would just skip for the hell of it. Her parents would want her to complete high school" she said sliding down the wall.

MJ- sits down next to her "what do you mean by that? Demi, tell me. What happened to her parents?" he asked looking at her

D- Looks at Joe and shakes her head "I'm sorry, it's not my place to tell you" she said looking away from Joe

MJ- sighs "well do you at least know what happened to them?" he asked

D- nods "yeah, I know, she told me, but she wouldn't want me to tell you, so I can't" she said standing up "the bells gonna ring, I'll see you in class later" she said walking away to her next period class

Later that day when school gets out

With miley

M- walking along the streets with her arms crossed trying to keep herself warm. She looks up at all the houses as she walks by them, sighs sadly and starts to walk back to the alleyway.

MJ- gets his stuff all packed up after school, heads out to his car and starts driving home

M- while she's walking the clouds start to slowly get darker, after about 20 minutes miley feels a cold wet drop on her head, she looks up to see that it's raining. Of course. Just her luck. The storm got worse by the minute, by the time 5 minutes went by it was already down pouring. Snuggled to herself even more now trying to keep warm, the cars were passing her nonstop. She guessed school and work was out by that time.

MJ- driving down the road he saw a figure he thought he recognized, the small petite body, the old raggedy clothes, it was miley, he just knew it was. He drove up to her and rolled down his window driving as slow as she was walking. "miley!" he said trying to get her attention "miley!" he called out again getting her to look at him

M- Looked at him, quickly looking away she started to walk a little faster trying to get away from him

MJ- "miley, stop!" he said but she didn't listen he decided the only way to approach her was to talk to her face to face. He pulled the car over, shut it off and got out and ran after miley. "miley!" he said once more

M- Ignoring him she just walked away from his voice

MJ- Ran up to miley, grabbed her arm turning her around to face him "miley what are you doing walking out in the pouring rain?" he asked

M- Just ignored him and got out of his grip and started to walk away again.

MJ- Ran out in front of her stopping her in her tracks "miley, answer me. Where are you going in the rain?" he asked

M- Looked up at him with pain filled eyes "nowhere you should be concerned about" she said "now if you'd excuse me" she walked around him and headed back to the alleyway, but he didn't know that.

MJ- grabs her arm "at least let me give you a ride?" he asked

M- she turned and looked at him; she didn't want him to know where she lived so she just shook her head "no. I'm fine." He said turning around and walking again.

MJ- he wants to know where she was heading so he got in his car and drove it about a mile away, parked it on the side of the road and walked back, making sure she didn't see him. Watching her from the back of people's houses she started to lead herself into an alleyway, but she turned around and looked for anyone before she did, something she always did while going in there. He quickly hid so she wouldn't see him, once she got deep into the alleyway he looked around and decided to follow her in there.

M- quickly climbs into the dugout before anyone sees her

MJ- gets extremely suspicious as why she's climbing in there, so he decides to go find out what's going on. He makes his way to the wooden door over the dugout, kneels down and slowly opens it…


	5. Chapter 5

MJ- completely opens the wooden door to the dugout and looks inside to see miley curled up in a ball on a dirty old worn out mattress. "miley?" he whispers softly

M- Heard him, looks up and sees Joe standing there "oh no. What the f**k are you doing here?" she asks angrily

MJ- He climbs into the dugout and looks at her with sad eyes "miley, what are you doing in this place? Why are you here?" he asks sadly

M- "Get out!" she screams "just get out!" she shoves him with all the strength she had in her, which wasn't much.

MJ- "no miley! Not until you answer me! What are you doing in here?" he asks again

M- looks at him then looks to the ground and doesn't respond

MJ- he looks at her "miley, do you live here?" he asks with hurt in his voice

M- keeps her head down and nods

MJ- "why?"

M- doesn't respond

MJ- "miley, what happened to your parents? I asked demi, but she wouldn't tell me"

M- sighs "they're dead, I killed them, it's all my fault" she looks up at him with sad eyes.

MJ- "what happened miley?" he asked waiting to hear the story

M- tells him the whole story and starts crying

MJ- pulls her into a hug "shh miley, it's not your fault, that could of happened to anyone" he said while rubbing her back

M- "that's what demi said too! You guys just don't understand! And you never will!" she said prying herself away from him heading for the ladder to climb out of the dugout

MJ- grabs her wrist before she could get away

M- screams out in pain because of the cuts

MJ- Quickly lets go of her wrist and feels something warm on his hand, looks down and sees there's blood, looks up at miley "miley please tell me you don't" she says with pleading eyes

M- looks up at him "I don't" she said while looking back to the ground

MJ- "let me see your wrist" he said

M- she shook her head no as she hid it behind her back and backed away from him

MJ- "miley, please let me see your wrist" he said again

M- still shaking her head no

MJ- goes up to her, grabs her arm and pulls up the sleeve to see about 5 deep cuts on her wrist

M- looks up at him to see his reaction

MJ- Looks at her sadly "why do you do this to yourself?" he asked

M- she jerks her arm away "you try losing everything you have and tell me you don't want it all to end too!" she says with hurt in her voice

MJ- looks at her "I'm so sorry miley" he said "come on" said climbing out of the dugout

M- "where" she asked

MJ- he smiled "to my house"

M- looks down and shakes her head "I can't" she said

MJ- "why can't you?" he asked

M- "I'll probably end up killing you like I killed my parents" she said looking down

MJ- chuckles "miley, unless you purposely kill me, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" he smiled

M- looks up at him and nods

MJ- smiles "good, now come on, it's getting late" he said grabbing her arm and taking her to his car driving to his house

When they get to his house

MJ- smiles "we're here" he smiles

M- stays silent and fiddles with her fingers like she does in class

MJ- looks at her "miley, relax, everything will be fine"

M- looks up at him and nods

MJ- "alright, let's go inside" he smiles and get out of the car and leads miley inside the house "and here we are" he smiles at her

M- nods and looks around

MJ- laughs "miley, there's no need to be shy around me, I won't bite"

M- nods and fiddles with her sleeve because it's sticking to her cuts

MJ- Looks at her fiddling with her bloody sleeve "come on, let's get that cleaned up"

M- nods and follows him to the bathroom

MJ- "alright come here" he says

M- walks over to him and he picks her up and puts her on the edge of the sink

MJ- "alright, let's get this cleaned up shall we?" chuckles and rolls up her sleeve and starts cleaning her cuts "you know you still have to serve detention with me right?

M- watching him clean her cuts, nods and jerks her hand away when he hits a sensitive part of the skin "ow, that hurt" she whimpers

MJ- looks up at her "I'm sorry, I'll be more gentle" he said as he cleaned up the cuts. Gets some peroxide and puts her wrist over the sink "alright, just a little warning, this may sting a little"

M- nods and watches him pour the peroxide on her cuts and whimpers when it stings "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

MJ- "sorry it should stop stinging in a couple seconds, gets some gauze and a wrap from under the sink and places it beside the sink "alright, before I put that on I think you should get a shower" he said looking at her "the towels are in there and I'll get you some clothes" he said going to go get clothes, comes back moments later with some sweatpants and a baggy shirt "here you go. Take your time"

M- nods and starts getting undressed but then remembers she doesn't know how to run the shower, grabs a towel and wraps it around her fragile body before stepping out of the bathroom "uhm… I… I uh… I don't know how to run the shower" looks down embarrassed

MJ- looks over from the couch and sees she's in only a towel…


	6. Chapter 6

MJ- looks up to see she's only in a towel "uhm, yah of course" he says as he stands up and walks over to the bathroom to show miley how to run the shower "and there you go" he said walking out

M- "uhm, thanks" she replied and she got into the shower

A half hour later

M- walks out of the bathroom in his clothes

MJ- looks over at her and smiles "feel better?" he asked

M- nods

MJ- stands up and walks up to her "now we can wrap up your arm" walks into the bathroom and wraps her arm and goes back to sit on the couch

M- just stands there, doesn't know what to do

MJ- looks up at her "are you just gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come watch some TV?" he asks chuckling a little

M- "uhm, I feel like I'm intruding, maybe I should just leave" she says as she looks down

MJ- stands up quickly "no no no, you're not intruding, come on, come sit down with me" he says as he places a hand on the small of her back leading her to the couch and sits down

M- sits down, but on the other side of the couch that joe's on, looks down fiddling with her fingers

MJ- looks at miley "are you nervous?" he asks

M- gulps and looks up not responding

MJ- "hey, it's okay, there's nothing to be nervous of" he smiles and pats the couch right next to him "now come here"

M- moves a little closer to him but not much

MJ- chuckles, picks her up and places her right next to him "there" he smiles down at her

M- Looks up at him with a nervous look on her face "uhm, Mr. Jonas?" she says

MJ- he looks down at her "we're not in school, you can call me Joe now" he says smiling

M- nods "I'm tired, where am I sleeping tonight?"

J- "um, there's a guest bedroom upstairs, would you like me to show it to you?" he asks

M- nods

J- "okay" he says as he leads her to the guest bedroom "here it is"

M- "thank you" she says softly

J- smiles "your welcome, are you going to sleep now?" he asks

M- nods

J- "okay" he grabs the back of her neck and kisses her forehead "goodnight" he smiles as she closes the door

Later on that night

J- heads up to his bedroom and stop at the guest bedroom door and decides to check on her, opens the door and finds her curled up in the blankets, about to close the door

M- "Mr. Jonas?" she asks

J- "again, it's Joe. I didn't wake you up did I?"

M- "No, I can't sleep" she says sadly as she rolls over facing him

J- "alright, what would you like to help you sleep better?" he asks

M- "my mom used to always rub my back when I was uncomfortable, it's the only way I could fall asleep when I was little"

J- goes over to her "do you want me to?"

M- nods "please?"

J- "alright" goes over to the bed

M- rolls over so she's on her stomach but her head is facing him

J- starts rubbing her back gently and starts humming

M- watching him and slowly starts to fall asleep

J- smiles as she falls asleep, kisses her head "goodnight miley" gets up and leaves the room, going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning (a/n joe took a couple days off of school to take care of miley)

M- wakes up and the next morning in the same position she was when Joe soothed her to sleep. Smiles, gets up and goes downstairs.

J- "good morning miley" he says from the kitchen

M- "morning Mr.—"

J- Gives her a look

M- "Joe"

J- smiles "I hope you like eggs and toast, cause that's what's for breakfast" chuckles

M- nods, not very hungry "uhm, I'm thirsty" she says

J- tells her where the cups are and she gets some water. Gets 2 plates and puts eggs and toast on each, hands one to miley "here you are"

M- "thanks" sits at the dining table and picks at her food with her head in her hand

J- "miley you know you can sit over here if you would like" he says from the living room

M- doesn't respond

J- knows when she doesn't respond that something's wrong. "miley? You alright?"

M- nods slightly

J- hears sniffles, gets up and goes to the chair next to her, sees she's crying "miley, what's wrong?"

M- sniffles "this was my mother's favorite breakfast" looks at him with tears in her eyes "I miss them" cries

J- wipes away a few tears that escaped her eyes and hugs her tight "it's okay miley, it's alright to be sad, but you know they're always with you, everywhere you go, don't ever forget that" he says hugging her tight and rubbing her back "now come on, you have to eat"

M- "I'm not hungry" she says sadly

J- "miley, you're as thin as a rail, you have to eat" he says pushing the plate of food in front of her.

M- nods and nibbles on her eggs

J- smiles and watches her

M- finishes and pushes the plate away.

J- smiles at her "cheer up buttercup" she said in a cheerful tone as he picked up her plate and kissed her on the head

M- sits there in silence for a couple minutes, decides to speak what's on her mind "why Joe?" she asks looking at him

J- looks at her with confusion written all over his face "why what?"

M- "why did you do all this? Is this just to get me cleaned up so you could just ship me off to an orphanage, cause if you are I'm not going" looks up at him with sore eyes

J- goes to sit by her "miley, you need some place to stay, you can't live in there for the rest of your life. You'll die in there"

M- looks up a him with disappointment "so it is? This is all just to get me shipped off to some shithole that beats children" she responded with doubt in her voice. Gets up from the table, goes into the bathroom and changes into her old clothes and climbs out the window. Looks back at the house before she runs into the woods.

J- looks at his watch, she's been in there for 20 minutes, goes up to the door and knocks "miley? You alright?" he asks but there's no response. Knocks again "miley?" and still no response. Opens the door to see miley's gone and the window open "damnit miley" he yells, runs out to his car and drives off looking for miley

M- walking on the sidewalk, where ever her feet would take her

J- Looks around for miley and spots the familiar body on the sidewalk "miley!" he yells out the window

M- Looks over to see Joe driving by her ignores him and keeps on walking

J- "miley, get in the car" he said still driving by her

M- "no" she said still walking forward

J- "miley, you're acting foolish, you need somewhere to stay, and you know that"

M- "I'm not going to the orphanage" she replied

J- stops the car and gets out, runs after her and grabs her arm turning her around "I never said I was going to ship you off to an orphanage, you automatically assumed that when I took you in"

M- "you may not have said it, but you were thinking it" starts to walk away again

J- grabs her arm and pushes her against the car and gets in front of her "miley, I'm not going to ship you off to an orphanage okay?"

M- nods "good, now can I please go?"

J- "no, I'm not sending you there, but you are staying with me, until you can get back up on your feet again"

M- looks at him "Mr. Jonas you know you can't do that, it's against the law to have any relations with your students" she said putting her hands on his chest pushing him away from her

J- Grabs her hands off his chest and puts them beside her "it's only for a couple of months miley, no one will know"

M- looks at him and shakes her head "I can't"

J- looks at her "yes you can miley. Please, come stay with me" he begs

M- shrugs

J- Kisses her forehead "come on, let's go" he said opening the door for her

M- Looks up at him for a few seconds then gets in the car

At Joes place

J- gets out of the car and goes inside with miley "we need to go shopping for you, you need new clothes"

M- shakes her head "no, you've done enough already"

J- "don't be silly, we'll go first thing in the morning" he smiles

M- "Mr. Jonas, please don't, you're a teacher for crying out loud, you don't have the money to spend on new stuff"

J- smiles "don't worry about it"

M- sighs "fine"


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning

J- gets up, goes downstairs and starts making breakfast

M- wakes up an hour after Joe, goes downstairs to see him in the kitchen

J- smiles at her "morning miley, come eat, we have some shopping to get to"

M- looks at him "you weren't kidding were you?"

J- smiles "nope" puts the plate of food on the table for her

M- sits down and starts eating, finishes a couple minutes later and puts her plate in the sink "thank you"

J- smiles "no problem, now go get a shower, well leave after that"

M- nods and goes to take a shower

30 minutes later

M- comes out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go "I'm ready"

J- smiles "wonderful, let's go"

Later at the mall

J- looks at her "you want to go into this place?" he asked

M- "that place is expensive"

J- "I think I can handle it" smiles and walks into the store with her

After about an hour in there

J- looks at miley "I think we bought the whole store" chuckles

M- looks up at him "sorry"

J- laughs "don't be" spots another store "hey wanna go in there?"

M- "alright"

They go into just about every store and buy a bunch of clothes, when they get back to joe's house

M- looks at all the bags "I think we bought too much, how could you afford all this?"

J- "well, my dad's a lawyer, and my mom's a surgeon, which means they have a lot of money, so they give some to me" smiles

M- "oh" she said looking at all the bags

J- looks at her "how about we go unpack hm?" smiles and grabs the bags and walks upstairs to miley's room

After they're all unpacked

J- looks at her closet "there, a whole new wardrobe" smiles

M- smiles and hugs him "thank you"

J- "it's no problem at all"

M- pulls away from the hug, leans up and kisses him on the cheek

J- smiles looks at her, brushes her bangs out of her face "you're beautiful"

M- blushes and looks down

J- lifts her chin up, looks into her eyes and slowly starts to lean in

M- heart starts beating faster every time he inches closer to her, finally their faces are just centimeters apart, quickly turns her head to the side so he kisses her cheek. Whispers "I'm sorry"

J- feels stupid for moving in on his student "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that" pulls away from her and leaves the room

M- watches him leave the room, thinks 'crap, I didn't mean to hurt him' looks down and sits on her bed

J- thinks 'damnit, now she's gonna feel uncomfortable around me, the last thing I wanted to do'

Later that night

J- sitting down in the living room watching TV

M- goes downstairs and looks at Joe

J- looks up at her "miley, I'm sorr—"

M- cuts him off "its fine. Just forget about it"

J- sighs and gets up walking over to her "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me now, what happened up there was my fault, I was just caught in the moment. I promise it won't happen again" looks at miley to see her reaction

M- nods and looks up at him "how about we watch a movie?"

J- smiles "of course, how about we watch… hmm… Friday the 13th?" looks up at her

M- shakes her head "that's a scary movie"

J- chuckles "miley it's not real, and I'll be right here. What do you say?" looks at her hopeful

M- sighs "fine"

J- smiles, puts the movie in, shuts off the lights and sits on the couch with miley

In the middle of the movie

M- curled up in a ball, really scared

J- looks over at miley, who's practically shaking the whole couch "miley, relax, it's just a movie"

M- shakes her head

J- chuckles "miley come here" opens his arms for her

M- looks at him and quickly moves over, snuggling into joe's side

J- puts an arm around her, looks down at her and whispers in her ear "relax"

M- nods and relaxes a little, another scary part comes on, screams and buries her head in the crook of Joe's neck "turn it off! Turn it off!"

J- looks down and sees how scared miley is, turns off the movie and holds onto her "miley, it's alright, the movies off"

M- not moving, mumbling into his neck "I don't want to watch movies anymore"

J- sighs "I'm sorry miley, I shouldn't of made you watch that movie. Do you just want to go to bed?"

M- nods

J- "alright" about to get up

M- grabs him and pulls him back down "no! don't leave. Please!"

J- sighs "okay" rubs her back to relax her, starts humming in her ear

M- starts to relax, snuggles into Joe more and is about to fall asleep

J- whispers in her ear "come on, let's get you to bed" picks her up and carries her up to her room laying her down on the bed. Turning for the door.

M- "Joe!"

J- turns back around to face her "yes miley?"

M- "will you stay with me tonight? Please?" she begs

J- sighs "sure" walks over to the chair in the corner of the room and sits down

M- looks at him "that's not what I meant"

J- looks at her "what?"

M- pushes over on the bed and opens the blankets

J- "miley I can't" looks at her with sad eyes

M- feels like she's about to cry "please Joe?"

J- sees she feels hurt "miley…"

M- sighs "just forget it" turns over so her back is facing Joe and lets a tear escape

J- quietly gets up and goes over to the bed, climbs in and wraps his arms around her, whispers "only for tonight" kisses behind her ear

M- gets shivers and cuddles up to him more "thank you Joe"

J- smiles "goodnight miley"

M- "night Joe" smiles and falls asleep


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning

M- wakes up but joe's not there, sighs and goes downstairs. Looks around but Joe's nowhere to be found "Joe?" she calls out but he doesn't respond "Joe?" she calls again and still no response. Starts to get worried about where he is, goes outside to see his car is gone. Goes back inside and sees a note on the counter that reads "_good morning sunshine, if your reading this before I get back, I made a trip over to starbucks to pick up some breakfast, I'll be back in a little bit. See you then __" _smiles at the note and decides to go take a shower until Joe comes back.

5 minutes later Joe pulls into the driveway and comes inside with breakfast. Hears the water running, knows miley's taking a shower. Puts the food on the table and goes and sits on the couch

10 minutes later

M- gets out of the shower, remembers she didn't grab new clothes, wraps a towel around her body and steps out of the bathroom

J- looks at her, sees her wrapped in a towel that goes to about thigh length, the little drops of water running down her arms and legs, he's dazed. Snaps out of it and looks away.

M- sees Joe sitting in the living room "oh shit!" runs back into the bathroom and slams the door shut, completely embarrassed doesn't want to step out of the door until he's gone. Gets changed into her other clothes and runs upstairs, slams her bedroom door shut and gets changed super fast and sits on her bed looking at her hands

J- saw the whole thing, decided to go check on her to make sure she's alright. Knocks on miley's door and opens it "miley?" he asks

M- doesn't respond, just sits on her bed fiddling with her fingers

J- Steps into her room and sits on her bed next to her "miley? You alright?"

M- just sits there silently playing with her fingers

J- rubs her back "miley look at me" he says waiting for her to look at him

M- hesitates but looks up at him

J- looks deep in her eyes "miley, don't be embarrassed, it could of happened to anyone, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't see anything"

M- looks down and fiddles with your fingers "yeah you did, you saw me half naked, I know you did" she said still looking down, her cheeks getting redder and redder every minute

J- "alright, so I saw you in a towel, miley it's not a big deal. It was an accident"

M- "yeah, an embarrassing accident"

J- "miley, it's alright, really. There's breakfast downstairs, come on down when you're ready" kisses the side of her head and leaves her room

M- watches him leave and sits there thinking _'am I getting feelings for my teacher? No. I can't. But he's so cute! Stop it miley! He's your teacher! It's illegal! Oh gosh, what am I gonna do? I'm with him constantly! Just act cool miley_' sighs and goes downstairs 20 minutes later and gets breakfast

J- looks over at miley "hey, come on over here, wanna watch something funny?" he asks

M- looks at him shyly "sure" she said walking over to the couch and watches what Joe is looking at. It's Jeff Dunham, with peanut. He makes one of his jokes and miley giggles

J- never heard miley giggle before, looks at her and smiles "you have a cute giggle"

M- looks over at Joe and smiles "thanks"

J- thinks '_she's beautiful. I can't keep my eyes off of her sometimes. Am I falling for one of my students? No, that's crazy, she's just a child. I can't be falling for her_' snaps out of his thoughts and continues watching the show.

Later that night

J- calls out from downstairs "miley?"

M- responds from her room "yeah?"

J- "can you come here please?"

M- comes down the stairs to Joe "what's up"

J- looking on the computer at her grades "miley, your grades are slipping, you have a D in almost every class"

M- looks down "I know"

J- looks at her "miley, you have to start working on the stuff you need to do. No more slacking off in class you hear me?"

M- thinks he's mad at her nods and looks away from him "I'm sorry" she said sadly

J- pulls her into a hug "miley, I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried you'll never catch back up and fail this school year"

M- nods "can you help me?" she asked pulling away from the hug and looking into his eyes

J- "of course" he responds

Later when Joe's tutoring miley

J- "alright so you add this and that, times it by that, and subtract that, then square root that number" (a/n it's just a bunch of mumbo jumbo, I don't feel like doing math right now :P)

M- looking at the paper with a weird look "what?" he asks confused as heck

J- "you add this and th—"

M- "I heard what you said, I just don't get why you have to do all these steps to figure out one stinking answer!"

J- "it's all part of math miley, there's no explanation. Now concentrate"

M- groans, and does the work "there, is that right?"

J- looks it over "no"

M- groans loudly "I am never gonna get this!"

J- looks at her "relax miley, you just forgot to subtract this from that then square root it"

M- looks at the paper, and does it over again "there, if this one isn't right I give up" she said frustrated

J- smiles up at her "it's right. Good job miley"

M- smiles but it quickly fades "now I have 9 more just like it to do" groans and puts her head in her hands

J- rubs her back "you'll be fine, it'll be done in just a couple minutes" he said

M- finishes the work "I'm going to bed" she said getting up from the table and going upstairs into her bedroom

J- watches her walk away "I'll be there in a few minutes" he said. Looks back at the paper and starts checking them over, every one of them is right. Smiles to himself and walks upstairs into miley's room

M- laying in bed "how'd I do?" she asks yawning

J- smiles "every answer correct, now turn over" he said walking up to her bed

M- smiles and turns over on her stomach just watching him

J- rubs her back, the one thing he does every night before he goes to bed. Watches her fall asleep and leaves the room. Goes to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning

M- wakes up to her alarm clock, groans rolls over, hits the snooze button and buries her head under her blanket

J- woke up a half hour earlier than she did, hears her alarm clock but no shuffling of tired feet, knows how bad she is at waking up in the morning. Goes upstairs and into miley's room, says loudly "good morning miley!" smiles

M- groans "go away" she said while slapping her arm around in the air

J- goes over to the bed and rips the blankets off of her "get up"

M- looks at him "you are so lucky I don't sleep naked" she said grabbing a pillow throwing it at him

J- chuckles, catches the pillow "that wouldn't be very good… for you" he said smirking at her

M- "perv" she said grabbing another pillow throwing it at him

J- laughs "kidding" he said chucking the pillow back at her "now seriously, get up, breakfast is on the table downstairs"

M- "fine" she said sitting up on her bed rubbing her eyes and getting changed, and heading downstairs

J- "hurry up, school starts in 45 minutes" he said looking at her

M- "mhm" she mumbled "can I use a phone?" she asks looking at him

J- "of course, right over there. Who are you calling?"

M- "a friend" she said putting the phone to her ear "hey demi, do you mind coming to get me? Im at a friends house"

D- "sure, whats the address?"

M- gives her the address

D- "cool ill be there in 10"

M- "thanks dems" hangs up, looks over at joe who's giving her a look "what?"

J- "does she know?" he asks

M- "no, but as long as you don't show your big head around when I'm leaving then we won't have a problem" she said smiling at him

J- fake gasps "did you just call my head big?" he said walking up to her

M- giggles "that I did" she said backing up against the counter

J- gets closer to her "well then, I think you need a punishment for rudeness to a teacher"

M- giggles again "oh yah? What do you have in store for me?"

J- "I don't think you want to know" gets closer to her, pinning her against the counter leaning down closer to her

M- Gets nervous, every inch he moves her heart races faster "uh y-yeah I do" she said stuttering

J- sees how nervous she is, decides to play it a little further "I don't think so" he said leaning closer and closer to her face

M- "u-uhm,I-I" that's all that came out of her mouth, she was too nervous to speak

J- smiles leans up and kisses her forehead and backs away from her leaving her weak

M- really weak, looks up at him, her cheeks flushing a beautiful shade of pink "that wasn't funny"

J- laughs "sure it was" he said looking at her

M- regains her composure and scoffs and walks away kind of upset

J- watches her walk away "miley, I was just playing" he said walking after her

M- "real funny Joe" she said walking away "you wouldn't like it if I did it to you"

J- chuckles "actually I wouldn't mind"

M- "grow up Joe" she said still walking away

J- "excuse me?" he said grabbing her arm turning her around "I'm not the one throwing a hissy fit because a guy was playing around" he said looking at her sternly

M- looks up at him "I'm not throwing a hissy fit!"

J- laughs sarcastically "okay, so scoffing and stomping away like a 5 year old definitely isn't throwing a hissy fit"

M- "I did no—"

J- grabs her face and kisses her, this wasn't just an ordinary kiss, it gave him butterflies. Joe, the guy that had multiple girls crawling all over him just a few months ago. He pulls away and plants a couple small pecks on her lips before completely pulling away looking into her eyes

M- looks at him in complete shock "I.. I uh… um" she tried so desperately to get her words out, but they just wouldn't come out.

J- smiles "I thought that would be the perfect way to shut you up, looks like it worked" chuckles

M- nods still not saying anything, just in complete shock

J- laughs "demi's gonna be here in just a few minutes, you might want to go pack"

M- nods and walks upstairs and sits on her bed. Touches her lips smiling "wow" she said almost inaudible

J- yells from downstairs "miley! Demi's here!"

M- "shit" quickly packs all her stuff and runs down the stairs "see you in class" she said as she ran out the door to demi's car

D- looks at miley "so who's your friend?" she questionably asked her

M- looks over at demi "oh no one" she said smiling and blushing

D- smiles "it's a guy! Isn't it?" she smiled

M- giggles "maaaaaybe"

D- "you like him! Miley's got a crush! Miley's got a crush!" she teased

M- pushes her "shut up" blushes

D- "there's plenty of time before school starts, I want to meet him" opens the door about to get out

M- "no!" pulls her back into the car "you can't"

D- looks at her confused "why not?"

M- gulps "because… uh… he has the flu. You don't want to be around that do you?" she laughs nervously

D- chuckles "sweetie, you've got to be the worst liar I have ever seen" gets out of the car, runs up and opens the door looking at who it was

J- standing in the kitchen, wide eyed

D-…


	11. Chapter 11

Demi- "Mr. Jonas?"

M- runs up to demi and puts a hand over her eyes "Mr. Jonas? Who's that? You must be seeing things" giggles as she tries to drag her away from the door

D- gets loose from miley''s grip and walks inside "Mr. Jonas? You live with Mr. Jonas?"

M- walks up to demi "demi, please, you can't tell anyone!"

D- "why, it's not like your dating him or anything"

M- "uhm" looks down

D- looks at miley wide eyed "you are! You're dating our math teacher?"

M- "demi, seriously, you can't tell a soul. If the school finds out hell get fired and sent to jail!"

D- "okay okay! I promise, I won't tell a soul… if you prove it" smirks

M- looks at her "what do you mean?"

D- "I wanna see you kiss him" smiles

M- sighs "demi, I already told you I'm dating him, isn't that enough?"

D- smirks "nope, just one little kiss and my lips are sealed"

M- sighs, nods. Walks up to Joe and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her whispers "sorry" leans up and kisses him, slowly pulls away and looks at him

J- smiles at her

D- smiles at them "alright, my lips are sealed, come on miley, let's go to school"

Later in second period (a/n I switched demi into miley's class too, just sayin')

M- walks into class and goes to her usual seat in the back of the class

J- Walks into the classroom "good morning class"

Class- "good morning Mr. Jonas" they all say dreamily… yet again.

M- looks up at him and smiles

J- looks back at her and winks without anyone seeing

M- blushes and looks down at her paper that was assigned to the class

A while later

M- just staring at the paper, not knowing what to do looks up and raises her hand

J- sees it "yes miss Cyrus?"

M- "may I use the restroom?" she asks politely

J- "Is your work done?"

M- sighs "no bu—"

J- "then no, finish your work then use the restroom"

M- mumbles under her breath "asshole"

D- giggles

J- heard her "miss Cyrus! That language is not acceptable in my class!"

M- "whatever"

J- "do I have to call your parents?"

D- snaps her head up and looks at him with a 'shut the fuck up' look on her face

J- Looks at demi with an 'aww shit' look on his face

V- Smirks at Joe "oh, don't you know? The orphan here doesn't have parents"

J- Looks at Vanessa "that's enough Vanessa"

V- Smirks "just thought I'd remind you… and everyone else"

M- Tears up, gets up and runs out of the room to the restroom

D- Glaring at Vanessa "nice going bitch" runs after miley "miley! Miley wait up!"

M- turns around "why would he say that? He knows my parents are dead! And he knows how guilty I feel about it!" sniffles

D- "sweetie I'm sure it just slipped, I know he didn't mean it" hugs her

M- Sniffles "and now Vanessa just spread it through the whole class, eventually the whole schools going to know"

D- Hugs her "don't worry miley, people won't think of you differently, if they do just give them one of your awesome beatings" smiles

M- Chuckles and wipes the smeared makeup off her face "yeah, I guess"

D- "Alright, you want to head back?"

M- shakes her head "no, I'm skipping the rest of the class; I don't want to be in there"

D- nods "alright, well I'm heading back, I'll see you at lunch okay?"

M- nods

D- walks back into the classroom and glares at Joe while sitting back down

J- looks down feeling really guilty

Later after school

M- runs up to demi "hey dems can you give me a ride to… my friend's house?"

D- chuckles "of course"

When miley gets to joe's house

M- walks inside, Joe isn't home yet, he doesn't get home for another half hour, so she decides to sit on the couch and watch TV

J- walks into his house a half hour later

M- looks up at him, and looks back at the TV not saying a word to him

J- sighs, walks up to her "miley, I'm sorr—"

M- cuts him off "just forget it Joe"

J- "miley plea-"

M- Cuts him off again "I said just forget it Joe!" gets up, runs upstairs to her room and locks the door

J- sighs, sits at the dining table and starts correcting work, 2 hours later gets up and cooks dinner, goes up to miley's room and knocks on the door "miley, dinners ready"

M- curled up in a ball, sleeping holding tightly a picture of her family, or what used to be her family

J- unlocks the door and walks in, sees her sleeping with a picture in her arms. Walks up to her and looks at the picture .com/_ (just take braison and brandy out) sighs and pulls the covers over her "I'm so sorry miley"


	12. Chapter 12

M- wakes up a few hours later to find that the covers are pulled over. Smiles and looks up to see the picture of her family stood up on the nightstand. Checks the time 9:30, gets out of bed and goes downstairs to see Joe sitting on the couch watching TV. Yawns "hey"

J- looks up at her "hey, feeling better?"

M- nods "did you come into my room?"

J- "yeah, wanted to check up on you, see if you were alright"

M- smiles "how did you…?"

J- "I have spare keys lying around the house"

M- nods and sits by him on the couch

J- puts an arm around her "why'd you get up?"

M- sighs "I wanted to apologize about earlier, I overreacted"

J- Lifts her chin up so she's looking at him "hey, it's okay" leans down just about to kiss her

M- Breathing starts going uneven, heart rate skyrocketing, and cheeks flushing "u-um"

J- puts a hand on her cheek and whispers "relax" before closing the gap between them kissing her softly but passionately on her plump pink lips

M- kisses back with the same amount of passion, getting less nervous by the second. Brings her arms up and puts a hand on his neck, getting really into it

J- slowly pulls away

M- looks at him, her head spinning from the kiss whispers "wow" extremely low

J- Smiles at her, looks at his watch "it's almost ten, you ought to get to bed, you have school in the morning"

M- Looks at him "I just woke up, I'm not tired right now" cuddles into his side

J- Knows what'll make her tired, starts rubbing her back and humming in her ear

M- Lays her head on his shoulder and wines "stop it, I don't want to go to bed, I want to spend some time with you"

J- Sighs "okay, but only for a little bit, and I don't want to hear you wine when you're tired in the morning" chuckles

M- "I won't" snuggles up to him

They stay there watching TV for a little bit

J- Looks down at miley who's almost asleep on his shoulder, picks her up and brings her upstairs to her room and lays her down

M- Yawns "thank you"

J- Smiles "you're welcome" rubs her back until she falls asleep, goes to his room and goes to sleep as well

In the morning

J- Downstairs making breakfast

M- comes downstairs and groans "I'm so tired"

J- Chuckles "I told you, you would be tired" side hugs her

M- lays her head on his chest "mmm, why do you always have to be right?"

J- smiles "cause, I'm awesome" laughs

M- Giggles "whatever floats your boat"

J- Fake gasps "what is that supposed to mean?"

M- Smiles "nothing" starts to walk away

J- Grabs her waist "oh no you don't" starts tickling her

M- Squirming and laughing "Stop! Stop! Please!"

J- Laughing "not until you take it back"

M- Screeching "never" laughing really hard

J- "Then I guess I won't stop then" chuckles

M- Still laughing really hard "O-okay! Okay! I take it back!"

J- Smiles "good" stops tickling her but still holding her, kisses her neck "good morning by the way"

M- Gets shivers when he kisses her neck "good morning"

J- Notices she got shivers and kisses her neck again repeatedly

M- Feels really good to her, wants to let out a moan but doesn't "stop"

J- Doesn't stop continues kissing her neck

M- Trying really hard to keep a moan in but lets a really small one out as a sigh "please"

J- stops kissing her neck, smiles at the fact that he got to her, spins her around and pins her against the counter and gets really close to her "did you enjoy that?" smirks

M- Blushing and nods

J- Smiles "good" leans down and lightly kisses her

M- Kisses back, puts his hands on his chest and lightly pushes him away while pulling away from the kiss "I'd love to continue this, but I have to get to school" pouts

J- laughs "it's fine, we'll just continue this tonight" winks

M- Bites her lip and nods "see you in a few" leans up a little trying to kiss him

J- Playing with her, leans up also making it impossible for her to reach that high, smiles

M- Wines "joeeeee" pouts

J- Chuckles "you really want it?"

M- Nodes a little still pouting

J- "How much?" smirks

M- Rolls her eyes, grabs the collar of his shirt and forcefully pulls him down and kisses him

J- Shocked she did that and kisses back

M- Pulls away quickly and pushes him a little, smiles "bye Joe" goes outside, gets in demi's car and goes to school

(A/N I made it so demi is sort of her neighbor, she has to go by miley's house to get to school)


	13. Chapter 13

Later at school

M- Walking through the halls and bumps into someone "oh I am so sorry!"

S (selena)- looks at her "its fine, don't even worry about it" smiles sweetly at her

M- Smiles back "wow, a nice person in this school, I must be dreaming" giggles

S- Shakes her head "I know right? Seems like everyone in this school is a jerk, it's nice to finally meet another nice person"

M- Nods "yeah, it definitely is"

S- Looks at the time "oh dear, I've got to get to my next class, it's nice talking to you… uhm?"

M- "Miley" smiles "you too… ?"

S- Smiles "selena"

M- Smiles "hey, do you want to sit with me and my friend demi at lunch today?"

S- "Sure, if that's okay with both of you"

M- "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to" chuckles

S- "Right, can I bring a few friends too?"

M- "of course, the more the merrier" smiles

S- "awesome, see you at lunch then"

M- "yep, bye" smiles and heads to her next class

Lunch

M- Walks up to the table with demi "oh hey, I invited selena and a couple of her friends to sit with us today, is that cool?"

D- Smiles "sure"

S- Walks up to their table with a couple people "hey guys" sits down

M- "Hey selena, glad you joined us"

S- nods "thank you, oh and these are my friends Nick Jonas, Mitchell Musso, and Emily Osment"

M+D smiles "hey guys"

N, M, E- smile back "hey!"

S- Smiles "its kinda funny… we all I've in the same neighborhood"

M- "That's awesome!" laughs

S- "Yeah, where do you live?"

M- "Oh, um, I live with a friend"

S- "oh, why? Where are your parents?"

M- Looks down "they died 6 months ago"

S- "I'm so sorry miley, I didn't know" feels bad

M- Smiles "it's alright, I'm starting to get over it a little easier now"

S- Smiles "alright, so where does this friend of yours live?"

M- Tells them the neighborhood (I can't think of anything)

S- Smiles wide "well hell! So do we!"

M- "That's awesome, demi lives there too!"

S- Smiles "this is amazing! We need to have a slumber party! How about at your friends' house miley?"

M- Freezes "uhm, I can't"

S- curious "why not? It's one more person to join too"

M- "I… I can't tell you, I'll tell you all eventually when I trust you all with a huge secret"

S- "We can hold a secret! Promise!"

M- Unsure "I don't know, it's really something huge, it's not a game of telephone, I can't trust anyone with a secret like this besides demi, she's the only one I've told"

S- "I swear to God I will not tell a soul"

E- "When she swears to God she means it, she's catholic, she doesn't swear under the lord's name if she didn't mean it"

M- Sighs "come here"

S- Scoots over closer to her

M- Whispers in her ear "you know Mr. Jonas right?"

S- Giggles "of course, he's the math teacher"

M- "And also my boyfriend, I've been dating him for a couple days now"

S- …


	14. Chapter 14

S- Face drops "you're kidding right?"

M- Shakes her head "I'm serious. You can NOT tell a soul. I mean it selena"

S- Nods "of course, I won't tell anyone. Omg! I can't believe your dating him! You're so lucky, he's like super hot"

M- Giggles and blushes

S- "Have you kissed him yet?"

M- Looks at her and nods

S- squeals "omg! Is he good?"

M- Smiles "amazing"

S- "Lucky! He has the most luscious lips"

M- Giggles

S- "Tell me about your first kiss with him"

M- giggles "selena, it's just a kiss, not a huge deal, and it isn't a romantic story"

S- "I don't care! Tell me!"

M- laughs "your impossible… alright so we were arguing cause he was teasing me and I didn't like it so I stormed away, it got into this little spat and I was about to say something back, but he grabbed my face and kissed me before I could say anything"

S- Smiles "awww! That's so cute!"

M- Giggles "I guess. Oh and I'll ask him about the slumber party, but I've got to go. I'll call you later. Bye guys"

Everyone- "bye"

Later after school

M- Walks into Joes house

J- Sitting on the sofa watching TV "hey"

M- Smiles "hey" walks over to him and sits next to him and snuggles into his chest

J- Rubs her back "how was school?"

M- "Good, I made a lot of new friends"

J- Smiles "that's awesome, who are they?"

M- "Selena, Mitchell, Emily and nick"

J- Nods "they're good kids"

M- Nods "I have a question"

J- "Alright"

M- "Do you mind if demi and selena come over for a sleepover?"

J- "I'm guessing selena knows?"

M- Nods "she swore to God she wouldn't tell anyone….. She's catholic"

J- sighs "sure"

M- Smiles "thank you Joe" leans up and gives him a quick kiss, about to get up from the sofa

J- Grabs her waist and pulls her back down, leans in and kisses her again but this time with more passion

M- Smiles through the kiss, and kisses back

J- Deepens it and slowly leans her back on the sofa

M- Wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back with as much passion as he is

J- Places a hand on her hip and slowly starts to move it up, going under her shirt

M- Pulls away quickly "stop!"

J- "I'm sorry, I lost control of myself" leans off of her so he's sitting back up on the sofa

M- Sits up too "it's alright Joe, just a little mistake"

J- shakes his head "it's not just a little mistake miley, if I lost control of myself just kissing you how do you think I'm gonna act when we go further?"

M- Looks at him "Joe, I trust you, don't worry"

J- Shakes his head "I'm really sorry miley" gets up from the sofa and walks upstairs into his room

M- Watches him walk away and sighs

J- thinks 'she's been so hurt before I don't want to hurt her more, I have to avoid kissing her now, or it can lead further then Ill really hurt her' sighs "this is gonna be hard"


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night

M- Doing homework on the sofa

J- Walks downstairs and begins cooking dinner

M- Looks at him, gets up and walks over to him "Joe, please talk to me, it wasn't a huge deal"

J- Looks at her "it was for me miley"

M- "Why Joe, I can handle myself, I know what's too far and what's not"

J- Shakes his head "you just don't understand"

M- "Then tell me so I will"

J- Raises his voice a little "you'll get hurt miley!"

M- "how Joe?"

J- "did you not notice how I went too far kissing you over there? What happens if I lose control again miley? I could rape you, then you would be terrified of me for forever!"

M- gets closer to him "you won't rape me Joe"

J- "oh yeah? How do you know that miley? How?" grabs her and pins her against the counter "I could do it right here right now!"

M- Looks into his eyes, places a hand gently on his cheek "I trust you Joe, I know you won't hurt me"

J- Sighs, let's go of her and turns around continuing cooking

M- Grabs his arm and turns him around "please Joe" starts tearing up "don't push me away"

J- Looks at her, feels terrible "I'm so sorry Miley" hugs her tight

M- Hugs him back and cries into his chest "kiss me Joe?"

J- Sighs "miley I-"

M- "Please Joe"

J- pulls away from her a little so she's looking at him now, places a hand on the nape of her neck, leans in a lightly kisses her

M- Kisses back and pulls away. Smiles at him

J- Smiles back at her "I don't think I've properly asked you, but miley… will you be my girlfriend?"

M- Smiles wide "I'd love to" leans up and gives him a quick peck

J- Smiles "dinners almost ready, go sit down and I'll bring it to you"

M- Nods "okay" goes over to the sofa and picks up her homework continuing it

J- Brings a plate of eggs and bacon over to her "breakfast for dinner… brinner"

M- Laughs "you're so cute Joe"

J- Smiles at her

Later that night

M- Laying on Joes chest watching a movie

J- Laying on his back with miley on top of him, his arms wrapped around her rubbing her back in little circles to relax her

M- Moves around to get comfortable

J- Goes wide eyed "miley, please stop moving"

M- Looks up at him "why?"

J- Face getting red "just, please miley"

M- Looks at him curiously "Joe, what's wro-" feels something hard on her lower stomach "oh"

J- Looks away from her "I'm sorry"

M- Giggles "don't be, it's part of life"

J- Sighs "I guess"

M- Looks up at him shyly "um, Joe?"

J- looks at her "hm?"

M- Nervously says "can I try something?"

J- Nods "of course"

M- Gulps reaches her hand down and begins unzipping his pants

J-…

CLIFFY!

Questions:

1. Did you think Joe went a little too far at the beginning?

2. How do you think Joe will react when miley unzips his pants?

3. Do you like the story? Is it boring?


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING! This ones PG-13/R! You've been warned

J- Eyes go wide "miley, what are you doing?"

M- Looks up at him "I've never seen one before, let alone touched one"

J- Gulps "miley, I don't think that's such a good idea"

M- Looks at him "please Joe? It's just a simple peek and stroke maybe"

J- Looks at her "I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if you do"

M- "I know you can Joe"

J- Gulps and nods "okay"

M- Bites her lip and continues unzipping his pants, then unbuttons them, opens his pants a little and reaches into his boxers and grabs it

J- Right when she grabbed it his breath got stuck in his throat and he closed his eyes tight

M- pulls it out of his boxers and looks at it "wow" was all she could say, he was big, and he was half soft so it would grow more. She wrapped her tiny fingers around it and started to stroke it up and down very slowly

J- Grunted a little "a-alright miley, I-I think that's enough"

M- Looked up at him and shook her head "not yet" when she said that she started to stroke it a little faster

J- eyes going even more wide, it felt so good to him, her tiny hands wrapped firmly around his dick giving him a hand job, it didn't seem like this was the first one she gave, she was doing it perfectly, going completely up and down the length of his dick then gently stroking the tip which threw him over the edge "are you sure this is your first one?"

M- Looks up at him and nods "yep"

J- Leaned his head back on the sofa and placed his hand over hers stroking faster and grunts

M- Smiles at him, being able to give him pleasure was the best feeling in the world, finally he got to see how he always made her feel

J- Grunts "stop miley, I'm getting too close"

M- Smiles and continues stroking him "release it all"

J- And with that he released everything he had, all over miley, and all over himself. Leans his head back and grunted as everything was still pouring out

M- Smiles "did you enjoy that?"

J- Breathes out and looks at her "you have no idea" grabs it from her and places it back in his boxers, zips and buttons his pants again "you're the best"

M- Smiles "now you know how you make me feel, every second of everyday"

J- Smiles at her "I'm glad to hear that" sits up on the couch "we might want to go change and throw these outfits in the wash ey?"

M- Giggles "yeah"

J- "Come on" grabs her hand and bring her upstairs

They both get changed and throw the soiled outfits in the wash, after.

M- Sitting on the couch next to him "that was fun" smiles

J- Smiles at her "you'll get your turn eventually" winks

M- Stops smiling "what if I don't want you to?"

J- Leans in and whispers in her ear "well, too bad"

M- Looks at him nervously

J- Chuckles "don't worry miley, it'll feel good, trust me"

M- Nods

Later that night

M- Laying down on the couch watching TV almost falling asleep

J- In the dining room correcting papers, looks over at miley and smiles "hey miles you might want to go upstairs to go to bed"

M- Groans, rolls over on her stomach and looks away from him and the TV "I don't want to"

J- Chuckles "alright" continues correcting papers

M- a little while later gets up and goes behind Joe, dangles her arms over him and rests her head on his shoulder "are you almost done?"

J- Looks at her and kisses her cheek "almost"

M- Sighs "well hurry up, I want you to sleep with me tonight"

J- Chuckles "after what happened tonight I don't know what the meaning of sleep is to you"

M- Giggles and hits his chest "shut up"

J- Laughs "go ahead, I'll be up in a minute"

M- Shakes her head "nooo, I wanna wait for you"

J- "Okay" continues correcting papers "I've only got a couple more

M- Nods

J- Few minutes later feels miley jerking every once and a while looks at her, smiles when he sees her almost falling over from falling asleep on his shoulder. She keeps catching herself waking up then falling asleep again and catching herself again, all he could do was let out a little laugh "miley, go to bed, your gonna fall over and hurt yourself"

M- Groans "not without you"

J- Looks at the paper he needs to correct "eh, I can do it tomorrow. Miles gotta get up so I can get up"

M- Groggily gets up off his shoulder and waits for him to stand up

J- wraps his arms around her and starts walking "come on, let's go to bed" when they get upstairs he walks miley over to the bed and places her on it, goes around the other side of the bed gets in, wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck "goodnight miley"

M- Smiles "night Joe"

Questions:

1. Did you like the little scene there? Was it too detailed? Or should I do it more detailed?

2. Do you still like my story? Is it getting boring?


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning

M- Wakes up to the alarm clock groans and puts a pillow over her head "stoooooop!"

J- wakes up right next to her, arms still wrapped around her, looks over at her and chuckles, climbs over top of her and shuts off the alarm clock "miley, gotta get up!" still hovering over her

M- Gets kind of nervous but doesn't know why, shakes her head under the pillow and mumbles "I don't wanna"

J- Chuckles, leans on her a little and takes the pillow off her head "too bad, get up"

M- Looks at him, still a little nervous "It's kind of hard to get up with you on top of me" giggles

J- Leans down a little and whispers in her ear "oh, you love it"

M- Smiles "oh? Is that right?"

J- "Mhm" leans down to her and is just about to kiss her

M- Stops him "nu-uh, morning breath is a total turn off" smirks

J- Sighs and leans down and starts kissing her neck, knows that'll drive her crazy

M- Groans "noooo, stooooop" tries to push him away

J- Leans himself on her a little more so she can't push him off, continues kissing her neck and begins sucking on a spot at the bottom of her neck

M- Lets out a little moan "please Joe"

J- pulls away smiling at the little hickey he left on her neck, rolls off of her and goes into the bathroom to get ready, 5 minutes later comes out all ready and heads downstairs to make breakfast

M- Watches him leave and goes into the bathroom and begins getting ready, looks in the mirror and gasps "oh my god Joe I'm gonna kill you!"

J- Smirks knowing she found the hickey he left on her neck

M- comes downstairs a little while later and glares at him "I hate you"

J- Smiles "whys that?"

M- Turns her head revealing the hickey he left "that's why!"

J- Smirks "oh I did that?"

M- Hits him "you know you did that! Jerk"

J- Chuckles "miley, it's fine; it'll go away in a couple days"

M- Sighs "I know"

J- "Alright then. Eat breakfast, demi will be here in a couple minutes" smiles and hands her a plate of food

M- Finishes eating it and hears a honk from outside "demi's here" grabs her bag and goes up to Joe and leans up

J- Smirks "I haven't brushed my teeth yet"

M- "I don't care, just kiss me"

J- Chuckles "nah, you made me wait, now I'll make you wait" smirks at her

M- Groans "ugh! You're such an ass" runs outside to demi's car

D- Smiles while she gets in the car "seems like you two had fun ey?"

M- Looks at her confused "what?"

D- Points to the hickey on her neck "he left a hickey" giggles

M- Blushes "it was an accident"

D- Smiles "sure it was"

M- rolls her eyes "oh, joe said you and selena could sleep over"

D- smiles "awesome! When?"

M- "hum… how about this weekend?"

D- "sounds great, I cant wait!" smiles

At school in Math

J- Sitting at his desk

M- Walks in and goes to sit at her desk

V- Looks up at her and laughs "well, looks like Cyrus finally got some action! Nice hickey"

M- looks down embarrassed and walks to her desk, looks up at Joe and glares at him, mouths "I hate you" to him

J- Chuckles and looks down at the papers he's working on

M- Tries to hide the hickey as good as possible

D- Looks at her "relax miley, it's only a hickey"

M- Looks at her and nods

J- Begins teaching

Later when they get back to Joes house

M- Walks in the house

J- Looks up at her and smiles "hey there hickey girl!" chuckles

M- Looks at him "it isn't funny; I was teased all day because of it"

J- Chuckles "miley, relax, it's only a hickey, it'll go away"

M- Sighs and nods

Later that night

M- on the couch snuggled up to Joe watching a movie

J- Looks at his watch "hey miles it's almost midnight, we should get to bed"

M- Nods, gets up and heads upstairs with Joe, lays down on the bed

J- Turns off the lights and climbs in next to her

M- Cuddles up next to him

J- Smiles and places a hand on her stomach and begins rubbing little circles, slowly moving down

M- Looks at him "what are you doing?"

J- Smiles at her "your turn"

M-…

Ohhhh! Gonna get steamy in here :P

Questions:

1. What do you think miley's reactions going to be?

2. Do you think miley's going to stop him or let him go along with it?

3. Do you think Joe will be good at it?

4. Detailed or not detailed?


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING! This is going to be another PG-13/R, again you've been warned!

M- looks at him nervously "joe, I don't think that's such a good idea"

J- smiles at her "just enjoy it miley, if you want me to stop just tell me and I will"

M- shakes her head "im scared joe"

J- looks at her "why are you scared? Theres nothing scary about it"

M- looks at him nervously "itll hurt"

J- sighs "miley, I wont do anything to hurt you, I promise, like I said before if you want me to stop just tell me and I will"

M- nods

J- smiles, leans down and begins kissing her leaning over her a little

M- kissing back

J- Deepens it and moves his hand down a little more to where his hand is barely peeking into her pajama pants

M- tenses up, nervous

J- barely pulls away "relax, just enjoy" kisses her again

M- relaxes and wraps her arms around his neck getting into the kiss

J- deepens the kiss again, moves his hand down into her pants a little more, his fingers gently grazing the little patch of hair in the general area. Slowly, inch by inch he moves his hand down her pants until his hand is completely submerged in her pants, leaving his hand there for a few moments making sure miley is comfortable before moving on. Knowing shes comfortable he slowly brings his hand down a little more and gently grazes her clit. Slowly he begins to rub on her getting a little gasp from miley, smiles through the kiss he begins to rub her a little harder. Miley then lets out a small moan into his mouth, slowly picking up his pace he rubs harder and faster getting a little squirm from her. He stops rubbing her and begins moving his hand down a little more, gently grazing her little opening, and slowly starts entering her with his index finger.

M- puts her hand on joes chest and pulls away breathing heavy "easy please joe"

J- nods "of course" leans in and kisses her again, deepening it a lot almost in a makeout while he continues moving his finger deeper and deeper into her tight hole resulting in a bigger moan from miley. Gets his finger about half way in and in one swift movement he pushes his finger all the way into her, miley then quickly pulls away from the kiss leaning her head back and letting out a moan. Smiling at her he begins pumping his finger in and out of her slowly while rubbing her clit at the same time resulting in little moans from miley. Picking up his speed he begins pumping faster and putting a little more pressure on her clit while making little circles making miley squirm underneath him, finally he goes fast while miley is still squirming and moaning underneath him

M- leans her head back and grabs his arm tightly letting out a little moan "oh god!"

J- continues at a steady speed, feeling her walls start to tighten around his finger he knows shes almost at her climax so he picks up his speed a little more then pushes his finger in her a little more, wiggling it around before pushing on her G-sot driving her completely over the edge

M- eyes roll back and leans her head deep into the pillow she lets out a big moan as she reaches her climax "oh my god joe!"

J- smiles at her knowing she just had an orgasm, pulls his finger out of her and smiles at her "did you enjoy that?"

M- breathing really heavy "I-I…. w-woah" was all she could say that was the best thing shes had

J- smiles at her "im taking that as a yes" chuckles

M- nods, looks up at him and quickly kisses him "that was amazing joe"

J- smiles at her "good, Im glad you enjoyed it" lays down on the bed and pulls her closer to him "get some sleep miles"

M- nods "night joe"

J- smiles "night miles"


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning

J- wakes up, remembers the night before and smiles down at miley

M- wakes up a little while later and looks up at joe whos looking at her, smiles "morning"

J- "morning, sleep well?" winks

M- giggles and nods

J- smiles "good, now get up we've got school"

M- groans "damn school! Always ruins everything"

J- laughs and gets up getting ready

M- gets up and ready too

Later at school

M- walks up to selena "hey sel! Joe said you and demi could come over for a sleepover" smiles

S- smiles too "sweet! So whens it going to be?"

M- "demi said this weekend, is that okay?"

S- smiles "of course"

M- "awesome, see you this weekend then" smiles

S- "sure thing"

Later that day in joes class

M- walks into the classroom before class started, walks up to his him and sits on his lap "hey handsome"

J- wraps his arms around her waist "hello beautiful"

M- smiles "so this weekend demi and selena are coming over for the night"

J- nods "okay, need me to pick up sunday makings and whatnot?"

M- smiles "sure"

J- nods "ill go right after school"

M- smiles "ok" leans up and lightly kisses him

J- takes one of his hands from her waist and brings it up to her neck and deepens the kiss

M- smiles through the kiss and slowly pulls away "cant get carried away in here" smiles

J- sighs and takes his hand off her neck and places it on her waist again playing with the top of her jeans

M- giggles and grabs his hand "doing that wont get you anywhere"

J- nods "I know" looks at the time "class is going to start soon, you might want to go take your seat"

M- nods gets off his lap and takes her seat

Later that night (a/n its Friday)

M- walks into joes house and sees him sitting at the table correcting work, walks up to him and dangles her arms over him "hey"

J- smiles and rubs her arms that are dangled over his shoulders and on his chest "hey, how was your day?"

M- gets up, goes around and sits on his lap "pretty good, yours?"

J- wraps his arms around her waist "good" leans in about to kiss her

M- smiles, gets up and walks into the kitchen "im hungry" grabs a snack and sits on the counter

J- walks over to her "your such a tease"

M- smiles grabs his tie and pulls him inbetween her legs, wraps them around his body and her arms around his neck "you know it"

J- grabs her and pulls her closer so their bodies are touching, leans in and kisses her deeply

M- smiles and deepens the kiss playing with the hair on the back of his neck

J- grabs her legs, lifts her off the counter and makes his way to the bedroom, turning the kiss into a makeout

M- so lost in the kiss

J- gets into the bedroom, places her on the bed and gets ontop of her

M- kind of aware of whats going on but doesn't want to stop

J- kisses her deeper and deeper, places his hand on her waist and starts moving it up under her shirt

M- starts getting nervous but doesn't stop

J- keeps running his hand up to her bra and slowly starts to go underneath it

M- …


	20. Chapter 20

M- pulls away from the kiss quickly "joe stop"

J- stops and looks at her "whats wrong?"

M- shakes her head "im not ready, I'm sorry"

J- sighs and nods "I understand"

M- places a hand on his cheek "please don't be upset, we will eventually, just not today"

J- smiles "ill wait forever if I have to"

M- smiles

J- rolls off her "so what do you want to do?"

M- shakes her head "I don't know"

J- "want to watch a movie?"

M- nods "sure"

J- gets out of bed and puts a movie in and goes to lay back down again

M- cuddles up to him and lays her head on his chest

J- puts an arm around her

M- looks down and giggles

J- looks at her then to where shes looking, notices the bulge in his pants "look at what you do to me"

M- feels bad "im sorry joe"

J- chuckles and lifts her chin up "its okay miles, im joking" leans down and kisses her

M- smiles and kisses back putting a hand on his chest and accidently trails it down to his pants

J- feels her hand on his bulge, his dick twinges a little, pulls away from the kiss and gets off the bed

M- looks up at him "whats wrong?"

J- breathing a little heavy "ill be right back" he said as he was walking to the bathroom

M- knows what hes gonna do, giggles and continues watching the movie

10 minutes later

J- comes out of the bathroom and goes over to the bed and lays down next to miley again

M- looks at him "feel better?" giggles

J- sighs "you have no idea"

M- smiles and cuddles with him watching the movie

After the movie

J- "So when are your friends coming over for the sleepover?"

M- looks at him "crap, I told them today" gets off the bed and looks for her phone "where the hell is it?"

J- chuckles just watching her

M- looks at him "its not funny! I need to call them!" keeps searching

J- looks over at the nightstand and grabs it "miles?" holds up her phone

M- sighs in relief "thank you!" goes to grab it

J- holds it away from her

M- trying to get it "give me it!" reaches for it again

J- holds it away from her more

M- wines "joe! give it to me!" reaches for it more, cant reach it so climbs ontop of him

J- holds it out of her reach "you want your phone?"

M- nods "please?"

J- smiles "give me a kiss, and Ill give you your phone"

M- sighs and leans down and kisses him

J- leans up and deepens it, turns over so hes on top of her and deepens the kiss more

M- wraps her arms around his neck

J- turns the kiss into a makeout

M- grabs her phone and pushes joe off of her

J- just lays there, sighs

M- chuckles "thanks joe" pecks his lips

Later

M- walks over to joe "theyre coming over in a few minutes"

J- nods, "I got Sunday makings and whatnot in the cupboard"

M- smiles "thanks joe" hears a knock on the door, goes and answers it

S+D (Selena and Demi)- "hey miley!"

J- walks up behind miley

S+D- "and Mr. Jonas"

M- smiles "hey guys, come in" moves to the side

S+D- goes inside

M- "so what do you guys wanna do?"

S+D- smile at eachother

M- smile fades "what do you guys have banging around in your head?"

D- smiles "truth or dare?"


	21. Chapter 21

M- smiles "im up for it, you joe?"

J- shrugs "I guess, but nothing sexual. I know teenage girls"

M,D,S- scoffs "you're no fun"

J- nods "I know"

M,D,S- eye eachother and give eachother the 'sexual truth or dare' look. All of them smile and nod at eachother

D- "alright, selena you go first"

S- smiles "Miley, truth or dare?"

M- truth

S- smirks "how far have you and Mr. Jonas gone?"

M- "first, his name is Joe, and we've gone pretty far"

S- "how far?"

M- blushes "I gave him a hand job" looks at joe

J- "and I fingered her"

S- "wow, that is pretty far"

M- nods "alright, Demi, truth or dare"

D- thinks "hmm… dare"

M- smiles "I dare you to go outside and flash people that walk by"

D- smirks "my pleasure" goes outside and waits for a group of people to walk by, lifts up her shirt and flashes them all, then goes back inside "piece of cake, now…. Joe. Truth or dare?"

J- thinks "dare"

D- smiles "perfect" thinks "I dare you to run around the block in your underwear yelling "I have a small dick"

J- "do I have to undress in front of all you?"

D- smirks "yup"

J- sighs "of course" gets up and takes everything off besides his underwear and runs out the door around the block yelling "I have a small dick" runs back into the house

D- laughing really hard, then wolf whistles

J- blushes and gets dressed really quick "alright, now. Selena, truth or dare?"

S- "I love dares, ill go with that"

J- smiles "alright. I dare you to kiss miley"

M- eyes widen "me?"

J- smirks and nods

S- "what kind of kiss? Peck, make out, passionate?"

J- thinks "passionate, make it good"

S- nods and crawls over to miley and lifts her chin up, slowly moves in and passionately kisses her

M- kisses her back then pulls away

J- smirks and nods "very good"

Later with the girls

M,D,S- in Mileys room dancing around to music

M- "but if I had you!"

D- "That would be the only thing I'd ever need!"

S- "yah if I had you!"

M,D,S- "the money, fame, and fortune never could compete!"

J- Laughs, goes upstairs and knocks on mileys door

M- answers it in her underwear and a tank top "yes joe?" smiles

J- dazed, cant stop staring at her "um, dinners ready"

M- "kay" shuts off the music and goes downstairs with the girls

J- goes behind miley and wraps his arms around her waist "I love the new look"

M- giggles "oh do you?"

J- "mhm" blows on her neck

M- gets shivers "not now"

J- kisses her neck "im just playing"

M- getting hot "not with them around"

J- sucks on her neck

M- "oh my gosh, stop" pulls away from him, breathes heavily

S- "phew, thank god, I didn't want to see a porno happening in the kitchen"

M- laughs

D- "lets go upstairs, shall we?"

M,S- nods, goes upstairs

D- plops down on the bed "wow, he looks good at seducing"

M- nods "he is, it can get annoying though sometimes" sighs

D- "I can see why"

Later that night

S,M,D- passed out on the bed

J- goes up and checks on them, sees them sleeping and covers them up with a blanket, leaves and goes to bed

The next morning

S,M,D- wakes up

S- looks at the clock "11:30! Shit! I gotta go miles"

D- "yah same here, last night was awesome. We gotta hang out again" smiles

M- smiles and nods "definitely"

S,D- "see yah miles" goes downstairs

J- "you girls leaving?"

S,D- nods "yeah, thank you so much for having us over Joe. See you at school on Monday"

J- "no problem, bye girls" goes upstairs to mileys bedroom, goes in and lays next to her wrapping his arms around her "morning miles"

M- "morning" cuddles into him and sighs

J- "you okay miles?" rubs her back

M- nods "ive just been thinking a lot"

J- "about?"

M- sighs "I think I'm ready"

J- "you mean?"

M- nods "I want you"

J…


	22. Chapter 22

WARNING! This ones definitely Rated R! Maybe even X. You've been warned!

J- "youre ready?"

M- pulls away from him and nods "yeah

J- "are you sure?"

M- nods "as sure as ill ever be"

J- looks at her "you seem kind of hesitant, we don't have to if you don't want to"

M- gulps "im nervous"

J- "theres no need to be, I'll go easy on you"

M- nods

J- "if you want me to stop, just say so and I'll stop"

M- nods, pulls him down and kisses him

J- gets on top of her and deepens the kiss

M- shakily reaches up and unbuttons his shirt one by one

J- takes off his shirt without breaking the kiss, turns it into a makeout

M- runs her fingers through his hair

J- breaks the kiss, and takes off mileys shirt, leaving her in only her bra, kisses her neck and starts sucking on it

M- closes her eyes and lets out a little moan, rubbing her hands up and down his chest rubbing his abs

J- leaves little butterfly kisses from her neck down to her chest, starts to slip her bra strap off of her shoulders, makes sure shes comfortable before he goes any further, slips them both off her shoulders and unclips it, completely taking it off revealing her perfect round breasts, cups one of them in his hand while he lets his lips and tongue explore the nipple of the other one. Sucks on her breast, then moves to the other one massaging the other one.

M- lets out a bigger moan, still running her hands through his hair

J- gets done exploring her breasts, leaves more butterfly kisses down to the top of her underwear, starts rubbing her through her underwear resulting in a soft moans and little squirms, slowly peels the drenched cloth off of her he begins to rub her engorged clit in little circular motions

M- moans and squirms from underneath him

J- bends down and begins sucking on the lips of her vagina, grazes his tongue all over her throbbing hole teasing her. Slowly trails his tongue over her clit and begins sucking on it

M- lets out a loud moan before gripping joes hair tight, its amazing how hes not screaming from pain, she could practically be pulling his hair out "oh god joe" she slips out before moving her hips around wanting more "Oh my god!" she yells

J- keeps eating her out, loves hearing her moans, it turns him on more and more each second, his dick getting harder with every moan that escapes her lips

M- breathing heavy, can feel herself building up to a climax, her body quivers before releasing all her juices into joes mouth

J- licks her dry before coming back up face to face with her "delicious" he said before leaning down and kissing her again

M- reaches down unzipping his pants and taking them off leaving him in his underwear, starts rubbing him through his underwear resulting in little grunts from joe. Plays with the elastic of his underwear to tease him before completely taking them off. She grabs his thick firm dick and begins rubbing him. His size was quite frightening to her, he was huge, his full dick was big enough for her to wrap her whole hand around, she thought he must be 8 inches too. Her heart started racing even faster now, nervousness building up, the butterflies in her stomach made her feel like she was gonna vomit, but she controlled herself. Continuing to rub his throbbing cock she let go and pulled away from the kiss "I'm scared joe"

J- "don't be miles, ill go easy, promise"

M- "your huge, its gonna hurt, I know it will"

J- smiles at first from her comment about him being huge then it fades "baby, im not saying its not gonna hurt, it will, but ill try to make it as painless as I can. After a little while the pain will go away and will be replaced with pure pleasure, youll love it"

M- looks deep into his eyes and smiles "okay, I trust you"

J- smiles and leans down and kisses her, turning it into a makeout

M- wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer

J- lines himself up and slowly starts to enter her juicy hole going inch by inch

M- pulls away from the kiss quickly "Ow! Ow! Stop please!"

J- stops where hes at "you okay miles?"

M- shakes her head "It hurts, really bad"

J- sighs, "looks like there no other way I can do this, on the count of three Im gonna push all the way, alright? Itll hurt at first, but itll go away, promise"

M- shakes her head "no no no, I cant do it"

J- "baby, it's the only way the pain will go away faster. Do you trust me?"

M- nods "of course"

J- "then trust me that this is the best way"

M- nods "okay"

J- "alright" grabs her hands and pulls her arms up above her head, entangles their fingers and leans down and begins kissing her neck, knows that turns her on and makes her relax. Inbetween his kisses on her neck "one, two, three" he says and pushes all the way into her resulting in a scream from miley

M- yelps from pain, tilts her head back and screams, letting a tear roll down her cheek "ow" she cries out in pain

J- "im sorry miles, the worst is over, it only gets better from here" lets go of her hands and supports himself up on the bed

M- nods, still crying a little, grabs his arms, needing something to hold onto "keep going"

J- looks at her and slowly starts going in and out of her

M- closes her eyes tight and breathes out shakily

J- looks at her with sad eyes "want me to stop?"

M- shakes her head "no, keep going"

J- nods and keeps going, speeds up his thrusts a little

M- the pain starts to slowly go away, lets out a little moan "shit" she says

J- smiles at her "is it getting better?"

M- breathing heavily and nods "faster"

J- chuckles and starts to thrust himself into her faster

M- leans her head back and lets out a moan

J- her moans are turning him on more and more, starts thrusting himself into her faster

M- breathing really heavy "oh god" entangles her fingers in his hair "harder joe"

J- smiles and thrusts himself harder and faster as hes told

M- leans her head back and lets out a loud moan "ooooooh god!" clenches his hair tighter "is that all you've got?"

J- shakes his head "no, I can go much faster and harder"

M- smiles "give it to me"

J- "I don't think that's a good idea miles"

M- starts bucking her hips "give me all you've got joe!"

J- sighs and starts going half hes got, he doesn't want to hurt her

M- breathing super heavy, lets out loud moans every couple words "Joe! That's not all you've got! Give me ALL you've got! Now!"

J- leans down and wispers in her ear "you asked for it, im not gonna stop when I hear you scream"

M- nods "now give it to me!"

J- starts thrusting in and out of her with all he has, which is a lot

M- digs her nails into joes back "oh fuck joe! Oh god! Yes!"

J- breathing heavy "say my name baby"

M- screams with pleasure "joe! Oh shit! Just like that baby!"

J- smiles, loves hearing her scream his name, tries to pick up his speed a little more, and goes faster than ever

M- screams "oh god joe! Im almost there! Oh fuck, just a little more! Joeeeeee im gonna cum!" and with that she releases all her juices all over joes massive member

J- still hasn't came yet, keeps going

M- moans "joey slow down a little"

J- shakes his head "you asked for it"

M- starts shaking "oh god joe! I cant take it anymore!" her body building up even more cum every second "oh joe stop! Please!"

J- keeps going at the same speed, can feel the pleasure seep down his dick, closes his eyes tight and clenches his jaws and releases all the cum hes got into her, his body quivering with hers he finally stops and breathes. Resting his head on her chest he just lays there and breathes in deep breaths trying to relax himself

M- holding onto him breathing heavily too "wow" was all she could say, she just made love to the man who took her in from the sidewalk, tilts her head down "I love you joey"

J-smiles up at her "I love you too miles" kisses her and pulls out of her and lays down next to her

M- lets out a little moan when he pulls out of her and cuddles up to him laying her head on his chest. Both of them falling asleep in eachothers arms, happy and content from the amazing sex they just had.

Was that too descriptive? I can simmer it down a little if you'd like


	23. Chapter 23

M- wakes up the next morning still cuddled into joe, looks up at him and smiles. Gets out of bed and puts on one of joes tshirts. Goes into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror, laughs at her reflection.

J- walks in right after her and wraps his arms around her from behind bends down and whispers in her ear "love the hair" chuckles

M- giggles "what? You mean my sex hair? Oh yah its sooooo attractive"

J- laughs but then stops and becomes wide eyes "shit"

M- turns around and looks at him "whats wrong baby?"

J- shakes his head "im so sorry miley"

M- becomes worried "your scaring me joe, whats wrong?"

J- "I- I forgot to use a condom last night"

M- shakes her head "you don't think I could be..." pauses "do you?"

J- shrugs "I don't know, but just know whatever happens, Ill always be here for you"

M- nods "I guess we'll just have to find out right?"

J- "right" kisses her

A couple weeks later

M- walking to Joes classroom kind of worried

J- sitting at his desk correcting work

M- walks in closing the door, walks up to him "I need to go to the doctors joe"

J- looks up at her worried "why?"

M- shakily "I missed my period this month" starts tearing up

J- stands up and hugs her "Its gonna be okay miles, well go to the doctors right after school today alright?"

M- nods "what if I'm pregnant joe? Im not ready for this, I cant take care of a baby! Im too young!"

J- shakes her head "You wont be doing it alone, Ill be with you every step of the way"

M- sniffles "promise?"

J- smiles "promise"

After school in the doctors office

D (doctor)- looks at his clipboard "so Miss. Cyrus you're here because you missed your period?"

M- nods

J- rubs her back "we think she might be pregnant"

D- nods "when was the last time you both had sexual intercourse?"

M- sighs "a couple weeks ago"

D- nods "alright, lay back on the bed please Miss. Cyrus and lift up your shirt and well check if you're pregnant"

M- lays back on the bed and lifts up her shirt

J- takes her hand

D- puts the jelly type stuff on her stomach and gets the ultrasound thing and places it on her stomach looking around, smiles "well, Miss. Cyrus it looks like you're pregnant"

M- heart drops "what?"

D- "yep, you see that little dot right there?" points to the screen "that's your baby"

M- tears up

J- rubs the back of her hand with his thumb "Ill be with you the whole time Miles, itll be okay"

M- nods lets a tear escape her eye, wipes the jelly stuff off her stomach and gets up off the bed and leaves the room to joes car

J- turns to the doctor "thank you doc" shakes his hand

D- nods "any time"

J- goes out to the car to see miley crying in the front seat "miles its going to be okay, Im not gonna give up on you, Ill always be here for you no matter what

M- "that's what they all say, then one day BAM! theyre gone"

J- sighs and takes her hand "miles, im not like all the other guys, I wont leave you… or our baby"

M- looks up at him and smiles because he said our baby "thank you joe"

J- nods "no problem, I love you"

M- "I love you too"

J- starts the car and drives home

M- looks down and rubs her belly "I cant believe theres another human growing inside of me"

J- smiles "your gonna be an amazing mother I can just tell"

M- smiles then it fades "what am I gonna do when I get bigger joe? People are gonna make fun of me because im pregnant, I can't go to school" sighs

J- takes her hand and kisses it "they wont make fun of you miles, and if they do, then Ill just get you a tutor"

M- smiles and looks down at her tummy again "im hungry" giggles

J- chuckles "Ive gotta get used to you being hungry all the time now"

M- smiles "yup"

J- "what do you feel like having?"

M- thinks "subway?"

J- smiles "subway it is" starts the car again and drives over to subway


	24. Chapter 24

A month later (sorry for skipping, nothing really interesting happens)

M- walks over to joe wraps her arms around his waist from behind slowly droops her hands down to his pants and gives him a little squeeze, giggles and starts lightly scratching him too

J- eyes widen and the air gets caught in his throat, puts his hands over hers and stops her from what shes doing, turns around and looks at her "what are you trying to do?"

M- giggles, "nothing"

J- leans his head on hers "mhm, well look at what you did" grabs her hands and puts it on the bulge in his pants "see?"

M- blushes and giggles "oops"

J- nods "yeah, oops" leans down and lightly kisses her backing up and pinning her against the wall, stops kissing her and begins kissing her neck

M- lightly moans "joey stop" grabs his arms

J- "no" starts sucking on her neck

M- starting to get really weak "joe, we cant. Itll hurt the baby"

J- shakes his head "no it wont, the doctor said it wouldn't hurt it unless I came again" continues to suck on her neck, begins trailing his hand up and under her shirt grabbing her breast

M- moans "joey please, I don't want to risk it"

J- sighs and lays his head on her shoulder "your right, im sorry"

M- grabs his face and lifts it up making him look at her "hey, its okay. Don't worry about it"

J- smiles "now if you'll excuse me, I need to get this down" points to his pants

M- sighs "im sorry" looks down

J- lifts her chin "its okay" leans in and gently kisses her, pulls away then leaves to the bathroom

M- watches him leave and giggles, goes into the kitchen and gets herself a snack

J- comes out 20 minutes later

M- looks up "feel better?" giggles

J- nods "much" sits down next to her "whatcha got there?"

M- "a snack" looks up at him "it's a pickle and peanut butter, wanna try some?"

J- makes a grossed out face "ill pass"

M- frowns "its good"

J- nods "yeah, if you're a pregnant girl who has really odd cravings"

M- looks down and begins to get sad "I just tried to make you happy" gets up from the chair and starts to go upstairs

J- knows its her hormones "baby no, I appreciate it. I really do, I just don't want any"

M- sniffles "you could of just said that" goes upstairs and into the bedroom and lays down

J- knows its best to just let her calm down, turns on the tv and begins watching it

2 hours later

M- comes downstairs and sits next to joe, lays her head on his shoulder and yawns

J- smiles and kisses her head "hey sleepyhead, how was your nap?"

M- yawns again "good, how long was I out for?"

J- looks at his watch "about 2 hours"

M- nods "im sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to act childish like that"

J- "its alright, its just your hormones"

M- nods

J- kisses her head again "I love you miles"

M- smiles "whered that come from?"

J- shrugs "nowhere, I just wanted to remind you"

M- smiles "I love you too joey"


	25. Chapter 25

A little later… Miley's 3 months pregnant and is showing under her shirt.

The next morning

M- comes downstairs and sighs

J- looks at her "hey miles, whats wrong?"

M- Shrugs "I've been thinking"

J- turns to her "about what?"

M- looks up at him "going back to school" (A/N she hasn't been going to school because shes afraid of what people will say, Joes been tutoring her)

J- "do whatever you want to do miles, but a little warning, they have something to actually see now. Your showing under your shirt now" rubs her back

M- sighs "I know, but I just want to get this done and over with, people are gonna find out I'm pregnant eventually, get it done sooner rather than later"

J- nods "that's a good idea, but don't pressure yourself into going"

M- shakes her head "I want to go, I'm going to go get dressed, then I'll call demi to pick me up"

J- yells after her "does she know?"

M- yells back "yeah, she knows"

Later when mileys dressed, she already called demi to pick her up

J- "miles, demi's here"

M- "alright" goes over to joe "see you later baby" leans up and kisses him then leaves to demis car.

D- smiles "hey beautiful, I haven't seen your face for a while. Hows the whole pregnancy thing going?"

M- sighs "weird, I'm always hungry, I always have the weirdest cravings, I always feel tired now too, ugh, this baby is kicking my butt"

D- laughs "that's all part of being pregnant miles"

M- "unfortunately "

When they get to school

D- gets out of the car

M- just sits there and looks at the school in pure terror

D- "miles? You alright?"

M- shakes her head "I don't know if I can do this dems"

D- "Miley, you'll be fine. Ill be right here the whole time, don't worry"

M- sighs and nods, gets out of the car, and heads into the school with demi

M- once she gets into the school all she can see is people staring at her weirdly and whispering and pointing at her, shakes her head "I can't do this demi, I just cant"

D- holds her hand in a comforting way "youll be okay miley, just ignore them"

M- lets out a shaky breath and continues walking

Later in math class

M- walks into the classroom

J- looks up at her "hello, Miss Cyrus, haven't seen you around here very often, welcome back" gives a warming smile but can see the pain in her eyes.

M- kind of smiles back and starts walking back to her seat

V (Vanessa)- starts laughing "whos mistake was that slutty cyrus?"

J- raises his voice "Vanessa! That is unacceptable!"

V- smirks "I'm just saying, who knows who that baby's father is, that was OBVIOUSLY a mistake"

J- slams a book down on his desk "That's it! Vanessa. Office! Now!"

V- jumps when he slams his book on the desk, scoffs "whatever" and leaves to the office

J- looks at miley when no one else is looking and mouths to her "you okay?"

M- shakes her head and lets a tear fall from her eyes

Later after school

M- at joes house sitting on the couch watching tv

J- comes in through the door "hey baby, I'm so sorry about today"

M- shrugs "I should've known she, of all people, would say something"

J- goes and sits next to her, puts an arm around her and hugs her tight "but what Vanessa said was completely uncalled for"

M- nods "yeah, but, she was right. It was a mistake"

J- "hey" turns her head towards him "I don't regret it, were going to get a beautiful baby out of this, alright? So don't beat yourself up over what Vanessa said. It doesn't mean anything to me, I love you, and that's all that matters"

M- smiles up at him "I love you too Joe, So much" lightly kisses him and hugs him

J- smiles "so does this mean, your staying home to be tutored by me?"

M- nods "if you don't mind"

J- smiles "not at all"


	26. Chapter 26

later… Mileys 6 months pregnant… so sorry for skipping… but this is getting really boring, Ive got mega writers block, I can hardly think of anything to write about. This story will end in about 2 more episodes, ive got the perfect ending, so enjoy.

Morning rolls around.

M- wakes up but joes not there, goes downstairs and finds him in the kitchen cooking breakfast

J- looks up and smiles "morning baby" goes over to her and kisses her

M- smiles "morning" pauses "can we go to the doctor joe?"

J- starts getting worried "why? Whats wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

M- laughs and shushes him "everything is fine, I want to find out the sex of the baby"

J- smiles "sure, Ill call now"

M- hugs him as much as she possibly could without putting too much pressure on her belly

J- pulls away and calls the doctors

M- grabs a plate of food and sits down with it

J- hangs up the phone "we've got an appointment in an hour" smiles and grabs himself a plate, sits down next to her and eats

An hour later

M- walks into the doctors office, goes up to the counter "Miley Cyrus is here for an ultrasound"

N (nurse)- nods, "your all set, how far along are you?"

M- smiles and rubs her belly "6 months"

N- smiles and looks at joe "are you the father?"

J- smiles and nods "yes I am"

N- nods "its good to see you two still together, don't see that often. So do you know the gender of the baby?"

M- shakes her head "no, were finding that out today"

N- nods "cute, the doctor will be right out for you"

M- "thank you" goes and sits down

D- comes out looking at a clipboard "Miley Cyrus?"

M- smiles "that's me" tries to get up

J- grabs her arm and helps her up

M- smiles "thanks" walks over to the doctor

D- "good morning, how are you?"

M- "im good, thanks"

D- nods and opens a door "go ahead and lay on the bed and lift up your shirt"

M- nods, does as shes told

D- starts doing the ultrasound smiles "you see that right there?"

M- squints at the monitor "mhm"

D- "that's the babys penis, your having a boy"

M- smiles, and starts to tear up, looks at joe "were having a boy" smiles and lets a tear escape her eye

J- smiles "our little boy" leans in a kisses her gently

D- smiles "happy tears?"

M- nods wiping away her tears

D- smiles, "congratulations"

J- smiles "thank you so much doc" shakes his hand

D- "any time" gets up and leaves

M- goes to the front counter again still crying

N- "is everything okay?"

M- nods "it's a boy"

N- smiles "congratulations you guys, you will be great parents"

J- "thank you"

Later at joes house

M- smiling rubbing her tummy

J- "miley, will you come downstairs please?"

M- "sure" gets up and walks down the stairs, surprised by what she sees

J- standing in the living room with rose pedals surrounding him, soft music playing and candles lit in every corner

M- walks up to him smiling "joe what is this?"

J- smiles "I wanted to make this perfect, I know we've only known eachother for a year or so, but I love you, and our baby boy, and ive decided I don't want to go another day without you, so if you would do me the honor" gets down on his knee and pulls a box out of his pocket "miley rae cyrus, will you marry me?"

M- …


	27. Chapter 27

M- puts a hand over her mouth and begins to cry, nods "yes!"

J- smiles "yes?"

M- cries "yes! Yes! Ill marry you!"

J- smiles gets up and puts the ring on her finger and hugs her, grabs her face and kisses her "I love you"

M- still crying "I love you too"

Later

M- going through the list of people to invite

J- on the phone with whoever it is to set a date to get married XD gets off the phone "next week is our big day"

M- smiles "I cant wait"

Next week

J- standing at the altar, the music starts to play, the doors open and miley starts walking down the aisle "wow" he whispers

M- smiles at him and mouths "I love you"

J- smiles and mouths back "I love you"

M- makes her way up to the altar and grabs joes hand

P (priest)- "we are all gathered here today to wed these two in holy matrimony, Joe Jonas, do you take Miley to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in better or for worse, until death do you part?"

J- smiles and nods "I do"

P- "Miley Cyrus, do you take joe to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in better or for worse until death do you part?"

M- smiles and lets a tear roll down her cheek "I do"

P- "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

J- smiles and kisses miley passionately and the crowd goes wild

M- pulls away and looks at him smiling

J- "I love you Miley Rae Jonas"

M- smiles at the name "I love you too Joseph Adam Jonas"

Later that night

Miley and joe are snuggling on the couch watching a movie

M- gasps and tries to get up

J- starts to get worried "miles whats wrong?"

M- still trying to get up "I have to pee!"

J- chuckles "the baby?"

M- nods "now can you help me up?"

J- gets off the couch and helps her up

M- "thank you" runs to the bathroom

J- chuckles

The next day

M- "joe, now that we know the sex of the baby, we should go shopping"

J- nods "your right, go get dressed and well go to the mall"

M- nods and gets dressed and leaves with joe

At the mall

M- "joe, this is cute"

J- smiles "that is cute"

After their done, the room looks like this

.com/components/com_virtuemart/shop_image/product/cat_full_

M- stands there and looks at the room, smiles and rubs her tummy

J- smiles and hugs her

M- lays her head on his chest, smiles "he likes you"

J- looks down at her "what?"

M- looks up at him "he likes you, hes kicking, here" grabs his hand and puts it on her stomach "see"

J- smiles, bends down to her stomach, lifts up her shirt and rubs her stomach "hey buddy, its daddy. We just got done decorating your room, I think your gonna like it. I cant wait to see you. 3 more months. Its gone by so fast. I love you" smiles when he kicks, kisses her stomach and puts her shirt back down

M- smiles "that was sweet"

J- shrugs "it was nothing"

M- hugs him "I cant wait till were actually a family"

J- smiles and hugs her tight "me either"


	28. Chapter 28

3 months later

M- rubbing her stomach "couple more days buddy"

J- smiles at her

M-"I need to go change into something more comfortable, these pants are squeezing my belly"

J- nods and helps her up

M- "thanks" waddles up the stairs and into the bedroom, sits on the bed, takes off her pants and gets new ones out of the drawer, sits down on the bed again and tries to get on her pants "gosh you get in the way you know that?" Finally gets her legs into the pants and stands up. Feels some wetness, looks down and her pants are wet. Eyes widen "JOE!"

J- can sense the panic in her voice, runs upstairs into the bedroom, sees her pants all wet

M- in total shock "my water just broke" panicking

J- "oh crap we need to get you to the hospital, now. Come on" grabs her and leads her to the car and drives her to the hospital

At the hospital

N (nurse)- sees joe and miley walk through the door with miley clutching her stomach "we need a wheelchair now!" Looks at joe "labor?"

J- nods

N- "okay" grabs the wheelchair that someone brought over "okay sweetie, you can sit down, well get you to a room"

M- sits down in the wheelchair and grabs joes hand "don't leave me"

J- "never"

In the room

M- laying on the bed, grips the handles of the bed tight as she has a contraction "fuck! This hurts!"

J- pushes the hair out of her face "lay on your side baby"

M- turns on her side

J- rubs her back to try to soothe the pain "how's that?"

M- nods "don't stop"

N- walks in "alright, how far apart are her contractions?"

J- looks at his watch "the last one was 8 minutes apart"

N- nods "sweetie, can you turn on your back please? I need to check how dilated you are"

M- turns over on her back, and spreads her legs to let the doctor check

N- "you're about 4 centimeters, you need to be 10 before you can start pushing, ill come back in 30 minutes to check how you're doing

M- nods and goes into another contraction, grabs joes hand tight and breathes heavy

J- "dang you sure got one hell of a grip"

M- once the contraction subsides, lays her head on the pillow "this is gonna be a long 30 minutes"

30 minutes later

N- walks in "how far apart are they now?"

J- looks at his watch again "about 5 minutes"

N- nods "alright, that's usually when we start pushing, let me check how much you've dilated" checks "seems like you're ready to start pushing miley"

M- groans and nods

2 more nurses come in and hold her legs back

M- grabs joes hand

N- "alright, start pushing miley"

M- starts pushing, screams in pain"

N- "push, push, push, and breathe"

M- stops pushing and breathes in deeply

N- "alright, push again miley"

M- starts pushing as hard as she can

N- "we can see the head, push, push, push, and breathe"

M- breathes deeply and starts crying "this hurts so bad!"

J- gets a wet washcloth and puts it on her forehead "you're doing great baby"

N- "and push"

M- pushes more

N- "the head is out, take a break"

M- breathes

J- smiles at her "you're almost done"

N- "one more nice hard push miley"

M- pushes as hard as she can, screams

N- pulls the baby out, starts sucking the fluid out of it's mouth and nose "congratulations, it's a boy"

M- smiles, can hear the baby crying. Starts crying again

N- looks at joe "daddy, would you like to cut the cord?"

J- smiles "sure" cuts the cord

N- takes the baby to the side to get cleaned up and get the footprints, wraps him up and brings him over to miley, gives him to her

M- takes her baby and just looks at him. Bursts into tears "he looks just like you joe"

J- smiles "he's got your eyes"

N- comes overe "what would you like to name him?"

M+J- look at eachother then to the nurse "hunter"

N- smiles and writes it down "congratulations"

J- smiles "thank you so much"

M- looks up at joe "hunter jonas"

J- smiles at her "welcome to the world my wonderful son"

M- cries "were parents"

J- "I love you miles"

M- "you two boys are my everything, I can't picture my life 'without you'"

THE END!


End file.
